Kou Patisserie
by kohikaru
Summary: Kita berpisah di sini, dan kita juga akan bertemu lagi di sini. /Chapter 5 Update/ AkaXOC /
1. Chapter 1

_**Kou Patisserie**_

 _Original character : Kiseki no Sedai and Kuroko Tetsuya by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _All OCs by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

 _Original story by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

 _Aku bertemu dengannya di musim dingin 10 tahun yang lalu. Di bawah langit gelap dengan bulan purnama yang begitu indah, rambut merahnya tampak begitu terang. Bagaikan api, kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhku di suhu yang begitu dingin. Dari wajahnya yang tampak begitu berwibawa, aku pun mengaguminya._

 _-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'.-_

Sepasang kaki melangkah secara bergantian dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Rambutnya yang diikat kuda melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Keringat mulai melewati pelipis dan lehernya. Dengan nafas yang teratur dan tatapan yang terpusat pada suatu tempat, dia melewati kerumunan manusia yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Tanpa mempedulikan hal lain, dia terus melangkah ke depan.

Dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bercat putih yang terpasang di belakang sebuah gedung bertingkat 2. Dengan sedikit menahan lelah, dia pun segera memutar gagang pintu dan menariknya keluar.

" _Sumimasen_! Aku baru saja selesai rapat klub, jadi aku datang terlambat. _Sumimasen!_ " serunya sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

" _Aa_ … _souka_. Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan segera bantu Haruka di dapur. Tampaknya dia sedang _badmood_ , jadi, berhati-hatilah." Sahut seorang pria paruh baya dengan tenang dan tersenyum. Matanya yang begitu sipit dengan kacamata rangkap membuatnya terlihat begitu tua.

" _Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Manajer-san!" balasnya sopan. Dia langsung menegakkan kembali punggungnya dan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari sana.

Dia berjalan mendekati sebuah loker tinggi berwarna krem yang berada di paling ujung menghadap barat. Diambilnya sebuah kunci yang diletakkannya di dalam saku _hoodie_ hitamnya. Lalu, dia membuka loker tersebut.

Dia melepaskan tas ranselnya serta _hoodie_ nya dan menaruhnya di rak bawah lokernya. Jemari tangannya mengambil sebuah seragam dengan baju putih dengan kancing yang ada di kanan serta kiri bagian depan, celana panjang berwarna hitam serta sebuah kain panjang bertali berwarna hitam yang tergantung rapi di dalam lokernya.

Dilepas seragam sekolahnya yang sejak pagi dikenakan olehnya dan diganti oleh seragam tadi. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya mengganti pakaian, dalam waktu dua menit dia sudah selesai dan menggantung pakaian sekolahnya di dalam lokernya. Dirapikan ikatan rambutnya sebelum dia keluar dari ruangan yang sepi itu.

Dia melewati lorong bercat putih dan memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan aroma yang begitu manis. Terlihat tiga orang pria sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka dengan adonan yang diletakkan di atas meja _steinlesl_ yang membentuk huruf 'U' itu. Jika orang awam melihat mereka sedang bekerja, mungkin orang tersebut akan langsung jatuh cinta dengan karisma mereka. Ya, jika itu orang awam.

" _Sumimasen!_ Aku terlambat karena ada rapat klub di sekolah!" serunya pada ketiga orang pria itu. Ketiga orang pria itu pun langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menoleh padanya.

"Mitsukicchi~! Akhirnya kamu datang juga!" kata seorang pria bertubuh langsing yang memiliki wajah manis. Jemari tangannya yang kurus dan panjang namun bagus itu menggenggam kedua tangan gadis yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Shimamura- _senpai_ , wajahmu terlalu dekat." Ucap gadis yang dipanggil 'Mitsukicchi' dengan datar.

"Apa benar rapatnya sudah selesai? Kali ini kamu tidak kabur lagi kan, Mitsuki-kun?" tanya seorang pria bertubuh kekar dan berkulit cokelat dengan jenggot yang tidak begitu panjang.

"Ah _hai_ , Ichinose-san. Aku tidak mau mereka mengeroyokiku di esok paginya." Jawab gadis itu sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Oi, sampai kapan kamu mau berdiri di sana, huh?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai biru dongker dengan nada kesal dan tatapan intimidasi.

" _Aa sumimasen,_ Takahashi- _senpai_." Sahut gadis itu yang buru-buru pergi ke tempat pemuda yang entah sudah berapa lama keningnya berkerut itu.

Shimamura berjalan mendekati Ichinose. Pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek dari pria berkulit cokelat itu berbisik padanya.

"Aku rasa sebentar lagi _mood_ si anak Manajer-san itu berubah." Bisik Shimamura.

"Hem… kau benar, Shimura." Balas Ichinose sambil mengangguk setuju.

"Shimamura _desu_." Ucap Shimamura membenarkan namanya yang salah disebutkan oleh Ichinose.

Itu tadi adalah bagian dalam belakang gedung tingkat pertama. Sekarang kita menuju bagian depan tingkat pertama.

" _Irasaimasen_! Silahkan masuk dan memilih tenpat duduk yang tersedia." Sapa hangat seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat yang memiliki wajah yang menenangkan.

" _Hai_ Hakurei-sama _!_ " sahut tiga orang gadis SMA yang terpesona dengan senyum pemuda itu.

"Tidak perlu memakai embel '-sama', _oujo-san_." Kata si pemuda yang dipanggil 'Hakurei-sama' yang kedua alisnya terangkat itu.

" _Konnichiwa_! Ini daftar menu makanan dan minuman yang ada di sini. Silahkan dipilih." Ujar seorang gadis mungil bersurai orange panjang yang diikat kuda dengan pita berwarna merah. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum ramah dengan dua orang pemuda yang baru saja duduk di tempat duduk mereka.

"Aono-chan _kawaii na~!_ " puji kedua pemuda itu dengan wajah berbunga-bunga.

" _A-arigatou gozaimasu_!" balas gadis tersebut.

" _Sumimasen_ telah membuat Anda menunggu. Satu _cheese cake_ dengan saus strawberry dan satu _ice moccacino_ pesanan Anda." Seorang pria berkacamata dengan _frame_ hitam menaruh sepiring sedang satu potong _cheese cake_ yang diberi saus strawberry dan dihiasi oleh daun _papermint_ serta secangkir _ice moccacino_ di atas meja seorang wanita yang menjadi pelanggan di sana.

" _Arigatou,_ Sakurai-san!" si wanita itu pun tersenyum pada pria tersebut.

"Selamat menikmati hidangan Anda." Ucap sopan Sakurai sebelum akhirnya dia pergi.

" _Kakoii_ ~!" gumam wanita tersebut.

Kita lanjut ke lantai dua…

PRANG!

"AAAA!" teriak seorang gadis yang tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas _perfait_ nya dan menyebabkan benda tersebut jatuh.

"Sumi-chan, hati-hati!" seru pemuda yang duduk tepat di hadapan gadis itu.

" _Daijoubu desu ka_? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan sopan.

" _Daijoubu desu_. _Demo_ …, gelasnya…." Gadis yang tidak sengaja memecahkan gelas _parfait_ itu pun menundukkan kepalanya.

Lalu, si pemuda berjongkok dan berusaha untuk merapikan pecahan gelas tersebut. Namun, belum sampat mengambil satupun pecahan itu, tangannya dihentikan oleh seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat tua.

"Anda tidak perlu membersihkan ataupun menggantinya, biar kami saja yang urus." Kata pemuda itu dengan tenang.

"Karena ini adalah tugas kami." Ucap si gadis bersurai hitam dan si pemuda bersurai cokelat tua itu bersamaan dengan kesan yang elegan.

 _Yoshioka-san! Saka-san! Kalian baik sekali!_ Seru kedua remaja itu dalam hati yang terharu dengan kedua orang di depan mereka.

Inilah keseharian mereka di _Kou Patisserie_ , sebuah toko kue yang tidak begitu besar namun memiliki _desain_ menarik dan lokasi yang strategis. Hidangan yang disajikan pun sangat nikmat dan membuat siapapun ketagihan. Bukan itu saja, di toko ini kalian bisa menemukan karyawan-karyawan yang cukup professional dan tentunya sangat sedap untuk dipandang mata.

 _Demo na_ , ini bukan cerita tentang cara membuat kue ataupun tentang bisnis kue, ini kisah _romance_ yang di lokasinya banyak terdapat di toko kue bernama ' _Kou Patisserie_ '.

-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-

Hari sudah malam, toko pun sudah tutup dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Semua karyawan sedang membersihkan toko sebelum mereka makan malam bersama. Ya, _Kou Patisserie_ memiliki kebiasaan makan malam bersama setelah bersih-bersih di setiap malam minggu. Manajer _Kou Patisserie_ biasa memasak makan malam untuk semua karyawannya dengan senang hati serta sukarela.

"Mitsuki, bisakah kamu menaikkan bangku di dekat pintu masuk?" tanya Hakurei yang sedang mengepel lantai.

"Oh, _hai_ Hakurei-san." Jawab Mitsuki sambil mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu pun langsung berjalan menuju bangku yang masih menapak di atas lantai marmer berwarna hitam itu.

Sebelum dia menaikkan bangku-bangku itu ke atas meja, dia melirik keluar yang dihalangi oleh dinding dan pintu kaca. Langit biru gelap itu cukup menarik perhatiannya karena ada banyak cahaya terang di sana. _Mikazuki ka… Man'getsu masih lama ne…_ gumam Mitsuki dalam hati. Setelah itu, dia kembali bekerja.

 _KLINING_

" _Aa, sumimasen_ , kami sudah tutup. A–" ucapan Mitsuki terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang baru saja masuk dan berdiri di belakangnya. Seakan pita suaranya putus, gadis itu tidak melanjutkan omongannya,

" _Hisashiburi_ , Hotaru." Sapa orang tersebut yang mengenakan pakaian rapi berjas sambil tersenyum ramah pada Mitsuki. Suara orang tersebut pun terdengar lembut.

"Ooh! Akashi- _dono_! Waah, kamu benar-benar sudah menjadi penerus ayahmu, _ne_! Kamu semakin dewasa!" seru Manajer sambil menjabat tangan kanan pria bersurai c _rimson_ itu dengan bangga.

" _Arigatou_ , Takahashi-san!" sahut Akashi.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang dulu jika ingin ke mari?" tanya Manajer penasaran.

"Ah, tiba-tiba saja aku rindu masakan Takahashi-san. Makanya aku datang ke mari. Apa aku mengganggu?" jawab Akashi sambil melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya.

" _Aa.. Iie!_ " jawab karyawan _Kou Patisserie_ – kecuali Mitsuki – dengan lantang.

"Oh _souka. Yokatta na_." ucap Akashi yang menunjukkan ekspresi leganya.

"Kami baru saja ingin makan malam bersama, Akashi-san. Anda boleh bergabung dengan kami." Kata Ichinose.

" _Ne ne_ , hari ini Manajer-san masak banyak sekali makanan." Sahut Aono.

"Akashi-san pasti akan ketagihan dengan masakan Manajer-san!" sambung Saka.

"Wah, sepertinya kita akan berpesta malam ini." celetuk Shimamura.

" _Saa_ , ayo kita duduk. Haruka sudah menghidangkan makanannya." Ajak Manajer pada karyawannya dan Akashi.

" _Haaaii!_ " seru mereka dengan semangat.

Akashi tersenyum melihat kehangatan dari para bawahannya itu. Ya, _Kou Patisserie_ adalah milik perusahaan _Akashi Corp._ Namun, ini bukan dijadikan toko kue keluarga. Semua saham toko ini berasal dari perusahaan tersebut beserta bangunan dan tanahnya. Hanya saja, Akashi bekerja sama dengan sang Manajer setelah merasakan makanan yang dibuat oleh Manajer 6 tahun yang lalu. Jadi, toko kue ini terbilang cukup baru.

"Hotaru?" panggil Akashi yang baru sadar gadis di dekatnya itu sedari tadi terdiam, " _Doushita_?" dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Mitsuki.

Mitsuki terkejut dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya, " _Iie_. Lebih baik kita segera menyusul mereka. Jika terlambat, kita tidak akan mendapat jatah." Ujar Mitsuki yang terkesan menghindar. Lalu, gadis itu jalan di depan Akashi.

 _Nande Akashi-san datang ke sini? Aah.. canggung sekali rasanya._ Gerutu gadis tersebut dalam hati. Dia pun segera duduk di bangku sebelah Takahashi. Sedangkan Akashi duduk di sampingnya. _Kenapa dia malah duduk di sampingku? Teme!_ Kesal Mitsuki dalam hati.

" _Ne, ne,_ Mitsukicchi, karena hari ini hari sabtu, bagaiamana–" Shimamura mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya dengan masing-masing jari tangannya melewati sela-sela jarinya. Matanya begitu berbinar dan tersenyum bahagia.

Namun, belum selesai dengan ucapannya, Mitsuki dengan datar memotongnya, " _Iiedayo_."

"O-oi, aku belum berbicara apa-apa." Kesal Shimamura. Mitsuki hanya bergumam ' _Itadakimasu_ ' dan tak menghiraukan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Lalu, pemuda itu langsung melihat ke Takahashi yang sudah makan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni hobimu." Kata Takahashi dingin.

"Aono-chan?" Shimamura mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit pada gadis cantik dan paling muda di sana yang duduk di samping Shimamura.

" _A-ano saa,_ Shimamura-san, aku harus menyelesaikan tugas sekolahku. _Gomennasai_!" tolak Aono dengan sopan dan suara yang lembut.

Shimamura menghembuskan napas panjang dan dia berkata, "Aku akan mentraktir kalian _pizza_."

"OK!" seru ketiganya dengan lantang.

"Kalian benar-benar licik." Gumam Shimamura yang tampak lesu.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" tanya Akashi yang berbisik pada Ichinose.

"Ooh, biarkan saja mereka, Akashi-san. Mereka hanya melakukan kegiatan sampingan mereka." Jawab Ichinose setelah meneguk habis minumannya.

"Kegiatan sampingan?" ulang Akashi.

"Shimamura memiliki hobi yang cukup aneh. Dia suka melakukan _crossdresser_ dan mengabadikan setiap momennya lewat foto atau video ke internet." Jelas Saka.

"Akhir-akhir ini Shimamura suka mengajak ketiga anak itu untuk menemaninya melakukan hobinya itu." Sambung Hakurei.

" _Demo_ , jika sedang _crossdresser_ , Shimamura dan Mitsuki-kun cocok sekali. Sedangkan _gender_ Takahashi-kun dan Aono-chan tidak bisa dibohongi." Ucap Sakurai.

Akashi hanya terdiam. Lalu, matanya memicing pada gadis di sampingnya yang sedang menyantap makanannya dengan tenang. Ketika gadis itu menyadari ada yang sedang memandangnya, dia pun menoleh.

" _Doushita no_ , Akashi-san?" tanya Mitsuki yang masih setengah mengunyah.

"Malam ini kau pulang ke rumah?" tanya Akashi balik.

"Oh, aku akan menginap di _mansion_ Shimamura- _senpai_." Jawab Mitsuki setelah menelan makanannya.

Akashi tidak berhenti menatap gadis itu dengan kedua manik matanya. Walaupun dia terdiam, Mitsuki bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Akashi lewat pandangannya. Mitsuki membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Dia tidak suka ditatap dengan tatapan khawatir oleh pria di sampingnya itu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan terjun dari tempat tinggi dan koma selama sebulan." Kata Mitsuki dengan ekspresi datar dan suara yang sedikit dikecilkannya. Akashi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku bukan Miyuki- _Oba-san_." Gumam Mitsuki yang membuat Akashi terkejut dan memalingkan wajah. Kedua tangan Akashi pun mengepal.

Ya, benar. Mitsuki bukanlah orang yang sudah meninggal 17 tahun yang lalu. Mitsuki bukanlah orang yang sudah membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou hampir kehilangan segalanya. Bahkan, Mitsuki bukanlah orang yang dapat meluluhkan hati pria itu walaupun sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

Mitsuki bertemu dengan Akashi sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, ada acara pesta ulang tahun perusahaan tempat ayah Mitsuki bekerja. Mitsuki berjalan terlalu jauh ketika ayahnya sedang berbincang dengan rekan kerja di penginapan. Dia pun tersesat di sebuah taman yang cukup jauh dari penginapan. Akhirnya gadis kecil itu hanya duduk di ayunan sambil menangis.

" _Doushite nai teru no_?" Akashi yang menemukan Mitsuki. Pemuda yang masih berumur 24 tahun ketika itu tersenyum ramah pada Mitsuki. Dia membawa Mitsuki kembali ke penginapan.

Ayah Mitsuki langsung menghampiri kedua anak yang baru saja memasuki lobby penginapan. Bahkan pengawal pribadi Akashi juga menghampiri mereka. Orang-orang itu begitu cemas dan terus bertanya-tanya pada mereka karena menghilang begitu saja. Akashi hanya menjawab, "Dia tampak kesepian. Aku khawatir dia tidak betah berada di sini. Jadi aku hanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan." sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari kecil milik Mitsuki.

" _Otou-san_ , Akashi-san bekerja di tempat _otou-san_ bekerja?" tanya Mitsuki kecil.

"Hem? Akashi-kun? Ooh… dia calon CEO perusahaan tempat _otou-san_ bekerja. Tahun depan dia sudah menjadi CEO, tepat setelah kelulusan sarjananya." Jawab _Otou-san_ Mitsuki.

"Ooh.." Mitsuki hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Dulu, Akashi-kun dekat sekali dengan _imouto otou-san_." Ujar _Otou-san_ Mitsuki.

"Miyuki- _oba-san_?" sahut Mitsuki.

"Aa… Mereka satu sekolah, tapi selalu berbeda kelas. Mereka sama-sama menjadi anggota OSIS. Akashi-kun cukup terbuka pada Miyuki-chan. Bahkan mereka terlihat seperti lebih dari teman." Jelas _Otou-san_ Mitsuki. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja ekspresi wajah pria berumur 34 tahun itu menjadi sedih. Mitsuki hanya terdiam memerhatikan _Otou-san_ nya.

"Sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa Miyuki-chan, Akashi-kun selalu menjenguk dan menemani Miyuki-chan. Anak itu seperti tidak rela Miyuki-chan menderita. _Demo na_ , satu bulan lamanya Miyuki-chan koma, dia pun dipanggil oleh _Kami-sama_. Kami semua begitu _shock_. Sejak hari itu, Akashi-kun menjadi orang yang sangat tertutup dan sering menyendiri. _Otou-san_ sangat kasian padanya."

Mitsuki mengedipkan matanya dua kali. Lalu, dia memandangi langit bercat biru dongker dengan bulan purnama sebagai hiasan di tengahnya. Mata Mitsuki berbinar memandangi pemandangan seperti itu.

"Omong-omong tentang Miyuki-chan, Hotaru yang sekarang sangat mirip dengan Miyuki- _oba-san_ , lho! Sangat mirip!" ucap _Otou-san_ Mitsuki sambil tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala anaknya itu pelan.

Mitsuki hanya terdiam. _Ah, pantas saja Akashi-san begitu baik dan ramah padaku._ Kata Mitsuki kecil dalam hati.

Sejak itu, Akashi cukup perhatian pada Mitsuki, membuat gadis itu beranggapan bahwa Akashi menganggapnya sebagai 'Chiharu Miyuki' bukan sebagai 'Mitsuki Hotaru'. Ayah Mitsuki adalah kakak pertama Miyuki. Ia mengganti marganya setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena sakit dan mengambil marga kakek dari ibunya. Maka dari itu, Akashi sering membuat kesalahan saat memanggil marga Mitsuki yang membuat Mitsuki kesal.

Akashi pun cukup agresif pada Mitsuki kecil setelah kejadian Mitsuki jatuh dari tangga darurat di kantor. Jadi, Mitsuki selalu bilang, ' _Daijoubu_. Akashi-san tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan mengkhawatirkanku, seperti mengkhawatirkan Miyuki- _oba-san_. _Watashi wa Chiharu Miyuki janai_." Sambil tersenyum.

Ucapan itu membuat Akashi sedikit menjauh dari Mitsuki. Dia juga memanggil gadis kecil itu dengan namanya, Hotaru.

Tapi, selama 6 tahun terakhir, Mitsuki menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari _oba-san_ nya. Dia bahkan lebih terbilang acuh tak acuh pada orang sekelilingnya, walaupun dalam suatu kondisi dia tetaplah seorang gadis yang baik dan pendiam. Bentuk wajahnya pun lebih mendekati _Otou-san_ nya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Keesokan harinya, di kamar Shimamura yang cukup berantakan dengan gaun-gaun dan kemeja-kemeja, keempat remaja sedang tertidur di tempat yang berbeda. Takahashi tidur di lantai, Aono tidur di atas kasur Shimamura, Mitsuki tidur di bangku dengan kepala berbantal kedua lengannya di atas meja belajar Shmamura, sedangkan si pemilik kamar tidur di tumpukan pakaiannya sendiri.

Pagi itu, bel kamar Shimamura berbunyi berulang kali. Tidak ada yang sadar dari tidurnya kecuali Mitsuki. Mitsuki yang masih setengah sadar itu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahi tubuh Shimamura dan Takahashi yang sebenarnya mengganggu jalan itu. Dia membuka pintu kamar Shimamura dengan pelan dan mata yang masih tertutup rapat.

" _Sumimasen_ , Shimamura- _senpai_ masih tidur." Ucap Mitsuki dengan suara seraknya sambil mengucek mata kanannya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

" _Ohayou_ , Hotaru."

Mendengar suara yang sangat tidak asing di telinganya, Mitsuki langsung mebuka lebar kedua matanya. Cepat-cepat gadis itu menutup pintu. Detak jantungnya begitu tidak beraturan. Dadanya tampak naik turun dengan cepat. Akhirnya dia bisa sadar sepenuhnya ketika dia menampar pipinya sendiri dan terasa sakit.

"Mitsuki-san, siapa yang datang?" tanya Aono yang berjalan mendekati Mitsuki dengan sempoyongan dan hampir menginjak kepala Shimamura.

Mitsuki dengan tergesa-gesa mendorong Aono kembali ke tempat tidur Shimamura. Mitsuki menjawab, "Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya _cleanning service_. Lebih baik kamu kembali ketempat tidur dan beristirahat."

BRAK

Akashi membuka pintu kamar Shimamura yang tidak dikunci oleh Mitsuki. Mitsuki mematung. Aono menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Akashi dengan wajah kantuknya, " _Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Akashi-san!"

" _Ne_ Hotaru, siapa yang kau panggil _cleanning service_?" tanya Akashi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Mitsuki pun merinding.

10 menit kemudian….

" _Are_ , Aono, dimana Mitsuki?" tanya Takahashi yang baru bangun dan melihat Aono sedang menonton tv sendirian.

"Diculik pria tampan." Jawab Aono datar.

"Shimamura?" tanya Takahashi lagi.

"Ada di kamar mandi bersama pakaian kotor." Jawab Aono sambil menunjuk kea rah kamar mandi.

"Ha?" bingung Takahashi. Pemuda itu pun langsung melangkah ke arah yang ditunjukkan Aono. Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Shimamura–" perkataan Takahashi terhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda masih tertidur di lantai kamar mandi berkasur dan berselimut pakaian kotor. Pemuda itu tampak sangat menikmati waktu tidurnya hingga mengigau.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, _teme_?" tanya Takahashi dengan suara rendah.

-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-

Mitsuki mengerutkan keningnya. Akashi yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya setelah memarkirkannya di samping toko kue miliknya. Pria itu langsung menepuk kepala Mitsuki pelan. Sambil tersenyum ramah, Akashi berkata, "Ayo masuk."

Karena penasaran, gadis bersurai ungu kebiruan itu bertanya ketika berjalan mengikuti si pria bersurai _crimson_ itu, "Kenapa Akashi-san membawaku kemari? Apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?"

Akashi menoleh pada gadis yang 17 tahun lebih muda darinya itu, "Mulai hari ini sampai satu bulan kedepan _Kou Patisserie_ ditutup karena akan ada perbaikan dan perubahan _design_. Apa kamu lupa?" sebelah alis Akashi pun terangkat. Mitsuki mengedipkan kedua matanya. Dengan tampang _innocent_ , Mitsuki meminta maaf karena dia lupa. Akashi hanya terkekeh lalu membuka kunci pintu depan toko kue yang masih dalam keadaan tutup.

"Lalu, apa yang mau Akashi-san lakukan?" tanya Mitsuki lagi.

"Kamu pintar menggambar, bukan?" tanya Akashi balik.

"Eh? Tidak juga." Jawab Mitsuki.

" _Souka_." Sahut Akashi yang membuat Mitsuki bingung karena tidak ada penjelasan yang seharusnya didapat olehnya.

Akashi langsung memasuki toko tersebut. Sepatu hitam mengkilatnya membuat suara ketika beradu dengan lantai marmer berwarna hitam putih. Mitsuki dengan setia mengekorinya. Akashi memerhatikan dari satu sudut ke sudut lain, dari ruangan satu ke ruangan lain, dari hiasan satu ke hiasan lain. Dia tampak begitu serius. Sedangkan gadis remaja di belakangnya hanya menatap punggungnya penuh arti. Namun, gadis itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya ketika dirasakan dadanya begitu sakit.

"Hotaru." Panggil Akashi sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

" _Hai_." Sahut Mitsuki.

"Aku ingin kau yang merancang ulang letak dan _design_ _interior_ toko ini." kata Akashi.

Mitsuki terkejut, "Ha? _Iie, iie._ Aku tidak bisa. Akashi-san tahu bukan, aku sudah kelas 3, aku harus fokus dengan sekolah. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa menggambar _design interior_." Tolak Mitsuki.

"Aku akan mengajarimu semua pelajaran yang tidak kamu mengerti." Tawar Akashi secara cuma-cuma.

Sekali lagi Mitsuki menolak, " _Arigatou_ atas tawarannya Akashi-san. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Ah, _iie_ , ini keinginanku." Bantah Akashi. Lalu, dia tersenyum dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Dan juga, aku tidak pernah menerima penolakan, Hotaru."

Mitsuki menghembuskan napas, kedua alisnya saling bertautan, dan bibirnya sedikit dimanyunkan, " _Wakarimasu ta. Demo…_ aku butuh referensi."

"Mau aku temani jalan-jalan? Dengan melihat berbagai macam bangunan dan _design_ -nya dapat membantumu lebih mudah menentukan sketsanya." Tanya Akashi sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dia membuka kunci mobil dan mengambil sesuatu di bagasi.

"Apa harus sekarang mengerjakannya?" tanya Mitsuki balik.

"Tentu saja. Lebih cepat selesai, lebih baik. Kalau bisa, selama satu minggu ini sketsanya sudah selesai. Paling lambat dua minggu baru selesai. Karena aku harus mengurus orang-orang dari toko bangunan." Jelas Akashi. Pria itu menutup pintu bagasi dengan cukup keras, lalu mengunci mobil kembali.

"Hem…" dehem Mitsuki sebagai sahutan.

Akashi berjalan mendekati Mitsuki dengan tangan kanannya yang menenteng tas karton. Tas tersebut diserahkannya pada Mitsuki. Gadis di hadapannya itu menatap polos pada tentengannya itu.

"Segeralah mandi dan mengganti pakaianmu. Setelah itu, kita pergi ke kantorku." Ucap Akashi seperti memerintah gadis itu.

Mitsuki mengambil tas karton itu dan bertanya, "Untuk apa ke kantormu, Akashi-san?"

"Tentu saja untuk memberimu makanan gratis, _ojou-san_." Jawab Akashi sembari menyentil kening Mitsuki.

" _Itai_!" rintih Mitsuki yang mengusap keningnya.

"Aku juga tidak mungkin berkencan dengan seorang gadis yang masih bau dengan rambut yang cukup berantakan ini, bukan?" canda Akashi.

" _Sumimasen_ … kita tidak akan berkencang, Akashi-san." Sahut Mitsuki datar. Gadis itu langsung berjalan menuju kamar kecil khusus karyawan.

"Apa kamu tidak menyesal tidak berkencan denganku, _ojou-san_?" canda Akashi lagi.

" _Iiedayo!_ " seru Mitsuki yang setengah teriak tanpa melihat ke Akashi.

-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-

Takahashi keluar dari kamar Shimamura bersama Aono. Dari wajah mereka, tampaknya mereka sudah melakukan rutinitas di pagi hari –secara bergantian pastinya. Lalu, keduanya pergi ke tempat parkiran sepeda yang ada di samping _mansion_ Shimamura. Setelah melepas rantai sepeda mereka masing-maisng, mereka pun bergegas menyusuri jalan yang cukup sepi dengan udara yang begitu sejuk.

Takahashi membiarkan Aono berjalan lebih dulu darinya. Kenapa? Karena, jika dia membiarkan gadis yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu berada di belakangnya, sudah dapat dipastikan gadis itu akan menghilang dari pengawasannya.

Mereka mengayuh sepeda mereka menuju tempat kerja mereka yang akan direnovasi. Terlihat dari kejauhan Akashi sedang berdiri di samping mobil hitamnya sambil memandangi layar _handphone_ nya. Tak lama, keluarlah Mitsuki dari dalam toko dengan pakaian yang sudah diganti dan wajahnya tampak lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

"MITSUKI-SAAAAANNNN!" seru Aono dengan penuh semangat memanggil sang senior di sekolahnya itu. Sang empunya nama pun menoleh padanya. Aono sesegera mungkin memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat parkir sepeda. Setelah itu, dia berlari menuju Mitsuki yang masih memandangnya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Takahashi yang baru saja memarkirkan sepedanya hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan gadis cantik itu. Selesai merantai sepedanya dan sepeda Aono, Takahashi berjalan mendekati ketiga manusia yang sedang berbincang.

" _Ohayou_!" sapa Takahashi dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

" _Ohayou,_ Takahashi-senpai." Sahut Mitsuki.

" _Ohayou,_ Takahashi-kun." Sambung Akashi.

" _Ne, ne,_ kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Aono penasaran. Matanya begitu berbinar.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa pun." Jawab Mitsuki datar, "Kalian berdua kenapa datang kemari?"

"Karena Akashi-san yang menyuruh kami datang kemari." Kata Takahashi.

Mitsuki terdiam sesaat. Lalu, dia menoleh ke pria yang berdiri di sampingnya, seperti sedang bertanya.

"Aku pikir jika kita pergi berdua saja, kamu tidak akan betah. Maka dari itu aku meminta mereka berdua ikut dengan kita." Jelas Akashi.

"Jadi, kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Aono antusias.

"Keliling kota Kyoto! Ah, atau kita pergi ke Tokyo saja?" usul Takahashi.

" _Chotto_ , kita bukan bertamasya." Ujar Mitsuki.

" _Mou_ … sekali-sekali kita berpergian gratis dan makan pun ditraktir oleh Akashi-san, Mitsuki-san. Jadi kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu yang jarang terjadi ini!" kata Aono.

" _Demo_ …." Belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, seseorang menghentikannya.

"Akashi-san!" panggil seseorang yang datang dari arah timur. Ketiga anak muda yang tadinya meracau pun hening. Mereka berempat menoleh ke asal suara yang terdengar lembut di telinga.

"Ah, Ayuzawa." Sapa balik Akashi yang bergegas menghampiri seorang wanita cantik bersurai cokelat tua. Mereka berdua tampak berbincang-bincang.

"Mitsuki-san, siapa wanita itu?" bisik Aono.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Mitsuki polos.

"Bukankah itu sekretaris Akashi-san? Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali di kantor Akashi-san." Kata Takahashi.

"Sekretaris Akashi-san?" kaget Aono dengan suara berbisiknya, "Sekretarisnya cantik sekali!" decak kagum Aono.

"Hem.." sahut Mitsuki sambil mengangguk.

Takahashi melirik pada Mitsuki. Dia memandang tidak suka ketika kembali melihat Akashi berdua dengan wanita yang dipanggil Ayuzawa itu. Tanpa penjelasan, Takahashi menepuk kening Mitsuki seraya berkata, "Kalau ada apa-apa, katakana padaku."

"Ah… _hai_.." jawab Mitsuki.

Akashi berjalan mendekati ketiga anak muda itu bersama sang sekretaris. Akashi mengatakan bahwa Ayuzawa akan ikut bersama mereka. Dengan kata lain, Akashi harus ke kantor sekarang dan mentraktir mereka sarapan. Lalu, Akashi akan mengganti mobil dengan yang lebih besar agar tidak berdesak-desakan. Mereka setuju dan segeralah mereka pergi ke kantor Akashi.

" _Kimi…_ Mitsuki Hotaru-san?" tanya Ayuzawa setelah beberapa saat yang lalu sampai di _cafeteria_.

Mitsuki mengangguk, " _Hai_ , Mitsuki Hotaru _desu_."

"Oh _sou desu ka_." kata Ayuzawa dengan ekspresi yang terlihat merendahkan.

Mitsuki memautkan kedua alisnya. Takahashi yang berada tepat di belakang Mitsuki juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Mitsuki. Secara tidak langsung, Ayuzawa memberi kesan tidak baik di benak Mitsuki, serta Takahashi. Namun, hal itu mereka sembunyikan.

Selesai sarapan, Akashi mengajak rombongannya menuju ke parkiran mobil. Mitsuki menarik lengan baju _senpai_ nya sebelum mereka keluar dari _cafeteria_. Takahashi menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung pada Mitsuki.

"Ah, _gomen_ , boleh aku pinjam _earphone_ mu? Tadi Akashi-san langsung menyeretku ke toko, jadi aku hanya membawa _handphone_ ku saja." Tanya Mitsuki.

"Hem? Oh, baiklah." Jawab Takahashi. Pemuda itu membuka tas ranselnya dan mengambil sebuah benda berwarna hitam dan berkabel. Dia menyerahkan benda tersebut pada gadis di hadapannya dan diterima oleh gadis tersebut.

" _Ok, arigatou na,_ Takahashi- _senpai_." Ucap Mitsuki yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Takahashi. Lalu, keduanya pergi ke parkiran.

Akashi membuka pintu mobil bagian supir. Belum lama, datanglah Mitsuki bersama Takahashi menghampiri ketiga orang yang sedang menunggu mereka berdua. Aono bertanya darimana saja mereka dengan wajah cemberutnya yang terlihat lucu. Takahashi hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Hotaru, duduklah di depan." Kata Akashi.

"Lebih baik Takahashi- _senpai_ yang duduk di depan. Dia tahu dimana tempat yang bagus." Tolak Mitsuki.

"Oh, _souka_." Sahut Akashi yang terlihat sedikit kecewa, "Takahashi-kun, ayo masuk. Yang lainnya juga masuk."

Dan akhirnya, mereka pun memasuki mobil dengan urutan dari depan ke belakang, Akashi-Takahashi, Aono-Ayuzawa, dan yang di belakang duduk sendiri adalah Mitsuki. Gadis itu sengaja duduk sendirian. Karena dia tidak ingin diganggu dan dengan sendirian, dia bisa lebih konsentrasi ketika melihat referensinya nanti. Ditambah, Mitsuki tahu apa yang akan terjadi selama perjalanan. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk diam sembari mendengarkan musik.

"Apa kalian sudha siap?" tanya Akashi setelah menyalakan mesin mobil.

" _Hai!_ " sahut Aono, Ayuzawa dan Takahashi bersemangat.

" _Ok, let's go_!"

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak begitu peduli apa yang terjadi pada Akashi-san dan Ayuzawa-san."

.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat Mitsuki-san terdiam seperti ini. Apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan agar Mitsuki-san bisa tersenyum?"

.

"Tidak ada orang yang ingin membuat orang lain terluka, apalagi orang itu adalah orang yang paling disayang."

.

"Kita sudah 6 tahun saling mengenal, tidak mungkin aku tidak tahu seperti apa kamu di saat seperti ini. Kamu bisa mengatakan apa pun padaku. Aku pasti akan mendengarmu."

.

"Aku ingin, kamu menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi padamu selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini."

.

"Aku tidak ingin berharap terlalu jauh."

.

 _To Be Continue_ ….

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

Halohaa minna-saan! Aku datang kembali membawa fanfic baru! Hohoho..

Duh, baru saja selesai dengan fanfic kerajaan, sekarang udah mulai lagi fanfic tentang percintaan di kota Kyoto, eaa.. wkwk

Tokoh utama tetap Akashi Seijuurou, kok. Mana penggemar si rambut merah _crimson_? /Author angkat kaki/? Wkwk lebih tepatnya author suka dubbernya sih u,u (Kamiya-saaaan! /angkat banner/)

Bagaimana dengan chapter 1 nih? Menarik? Membosankan? Lebih baik review aja deh. Nanti aku balas reviewnya di chapter selanjutnya ya!

 _Arigatou! Jaa na!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kou Patisserie**_

 _Original character : Kiseki no Sedai and Kuroko Tetsuya by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _All OCs by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

 _Original story by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

 _Sebenarnya, sulit bagi setiap manusia untuk menyembunyikan perasaan sukanya. Itulah yang aku rasakan. Apalagi, perasaan cemburu, pasti ada banyak manusia yang merasakannya. Begitu juga denganku. Tapi, aku lebih suka memendam keduanya._

 _-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'.-_

 _O wakare shita no wa motto mae no kotodatta youna_

 _Kanashi hikari wa fuujikomete kakato suriherashita nda… uwo-oh_

 _Kimi toita toki wa mieta ima wa mienaku natta_

 _Toumeina suisei o bon'yari to demo soredake sagashite_

Sampailah mereka di kota Tokyo. Mereka langsung berjalan-jalan di Akihabara. Rencana awal, mereka ingin melihat-lihat bangunan, namun malah beralih ke toko pakaian. Aono, Ayuzawa, dan Takahashi sibuk mencari pakaian, Akashi hanya melihat-lihat saja, sedangkan Mitsuki mendengarkan musik sembari melihat ke luar pintu kaca.

 _Shotchuu uta o utatta yo sonotoki dake no merodi o_

 _Sabishiku nanka nakatta yo chanto sabishiku naretakara yeah_

Mata Mitsuki tertuju pada sebuah toko di seberang sana. Dia menoleh sebentar untuk memastikan orang-orang yang sedang sibuk sendiri, setelahnya dia berjalan keluar menuju toko yang dilihatnya itu.

 _Itsu made doko made nante seijou ka ijou ka nante_

 _Kangaeru hima mo nai hodo aruku no wa taihenda_

 _Tanoshi kata ga zutto ii yo gomakashite waratte iku yo_

 _Daijoubuda ano itami wa wasure tatte kieyashinai_

Senyum telah mengembang di wajah gadis berkulit kuning langsat tersebut ketika memasuki toko berbau cokelat serta manisan yang menyerbak. Seorang wanita tersenyum padanya dan menyambut kedatangannya dengan begitu ramah. Mitsuki pun membalas senyuman wanita tersebut. Tanpa memperpanjang waktu, dia bergegas menuju rak-rak yang disinari oleh lampu kuning (lebih tepatnya oranye).

Mitsuki melangkah dari satu rak ke rak yang lain. Seakan sedang merekam, matanya memandangi satu per satu kue dengan intens. Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang melepas _earphone_ Mitsuki dari kepala sang gadis. Dengan cepat Mitsuki langsung menoleh pada si pelaku.

"Akashi-san.." ucap Mitsuki setengah kaget.

Pria bersurai _crimson_ itu tersenyum dan bertanya, "Kamu mau mencoba kue-kue ini?"

"Ah, tidak juga. Lagipula, aku tidak membawa dompet." Jawab Mitsuki, walaupun sebenarnya gadis itu benar-benar ingin mencicipi makanan yang dijuta di toko kue tersebut.

Akashi mengalungkan _earphone_ di leher Mitsuki, "Aku yang traktir."

" _Iie!_ Tidak perlu, Akashi-san!" Mitsuki menapik tawaran Akashi.

"Aku tahu apa yang kamu inginkan, Hotaru. Jangan sungkan padaku." Pria yang lebih tinggi 5 cm dari Mitsuki itu mengambil baki cokelat yang ada di samping salah satu rak kue.

" _Gomen_ , aku merepotkanmu, Akashi-san." Kata Mitsuki.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Mereka berdua pun langsung mengambil salah satu kue dari setiap _stand_. Ketika Akashi sedang membayar di kasir, tiga orang yang baru selesai belanja menghampiri mereka. Melihat Mitsuki dibelikan kue secara cuma-cuma, Aono dan Ayuzawa merajuk. Pada akhirnya, Akashi juga mentraktir mereka.

Setelah membayar semua kue yang dibeli, mereka duduk di bangku yang masih tersedia. Aono, Mitsuki dan Takahashi duduk di bangku panjang yang berdempetan dengan dinding bercat cokelat muda dengan gambar stiker besar berbentuk potongan _brownies._ Lalu, para kaum dewasa duduk di hadapan mereka dengan bangku kayu. Mereka mengeluarkan kue-kue yang mereka beli dan ditaruh di atas meja yang membatasi kaum muda dengan kaum tua (?). Sedangkan belanjaan mereka ditaruh di dekat kaki mereka.

Akashi, Aono dan Ayuzawa segera menyantap kue mereka. Berbeda dengan Takahashi dan Mitsuki. Kedua remaja itu malah memotret dan kue-kue yang diletakkan dengan rapi di hadapan mereka. Setelah itu, barulah mereka mencicipinya. Jika satu kue sudah habis, keduanya akan mengetik sesuatu di memo pada _handphone_ mereka masing-masing. Ayuzawa hanya memerhatikan mereka dengan pandangan bingung. Lain dengan Aono dan Akashi yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan yang kedua anak itu lakukan.

Hampir 20 menit mereka berlima ada di toko kue. Namun mereka belum juga beranjak dari sana. Jadi, mereka hanya berbincang-bincang hal ringan, kecuali si koki dan asistennya yang masih sibuk dengan penelitian mendadak mereka. Aono yang duduk di antara Mitsuki dengan Takahashi berbisik pada Takahashi.

" _Ne_ , menurutmu apa hubungan Akashi-san dengan Ayuzawa-san?" tanya Aono dengan berbisik.

"Entahlah." Jawab datar Takahashi, pemuda itu melihat kedua orang dewasa yang sedang bercakap-cakap lalu kembali fokus pada layar _handphone_ nya, "Aku tidak begitu peduli apa yang terjadi pada Akashi-san dan Ayuzawa-san."

Aono hanya memanyunkan bibirnya karena mendengar jawaban pemuda di sampingnya itu. Gadis mungil itu menoleh pada gadis yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu. Dengan rencana ingin bertanya hal yang sama. Tapi dia mengurungkannya ketika melihat Mitsuki terdiam dengan ekspresi datar dan pandangan malas pada layar _handphone_ nya. Merasa dilihat begitu lekat, si gadis bersurai ungu kebiruan menoleh pada Aono.

Mitsuki mengerjapkan matanya sebelum dia bertanya pada Aono kenapa Aono melihatnya. Aono hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mitsuki dengan santai hanya ber-oh-ria lalu kembali memandangi layar _handphonen_ ya. Aono menundukkan kepalanya sejenak. Dia berpikir kenapa dia merasa ada yang mengganjal.

Langit mulai jingga, akhirnya mereka berlima pun beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka. Kelimanya kembali memasuki mobil Akashi. Setelah membuang waktu mereka di Akihabara, mereka berencana untuk pulang sebelum malam tiba.

Selama di perjalanan pulang, mereka tetap mengobrol, tapi sesekali Aono melihat Mitsuki yang terus terdiam sambil mendengarkan musik. Tidak biasanya gadis itu melihat sang teman dekat yang sudah dianggap sebagai _one-chan_ nya itu seperti itu. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang terjadi dengan Mitsuki sebelum berangkat ke Tokyo. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Ataukah Mitsuki sakit? Aono butuh jawaban. Aono berencana untuk bertanya langsung pada Mitsuki. Dia mengumpulkan segala pertanyaan yang akan diajukan pada Mitsuki ketika mereka sampai di Kyoto nanti.

Sesampainya di Kyoto…

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Akashi.

"Ah.. _yokatta!_ Aku ingin segera mencoba resep baru!" seru Takahashi sembari membuka pintu mobil yang ada di sampingnya.

"Semoga berhasil, Takahashi-kun." Kata Ayuzawa yang juga membuka pintu mobil.

Sedangkan Aono bersiap untuk meluapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Dengan tekad ingin jawaban, dia menoleh ke belakang dan memanggil sang gadis yang duduk di jog belakang, "Mitsuki-san… aa…" Aono terdiam. Dia kembali mengurungkan niatnya.

Akashi yang masih berada di dalam mobil langsung menoleh ke Aono, " _Doushita_ Aono?"

Aono pun menatap Akashi, "Mitsuki-san tertidur."

Mendengar jawaban Aono, Akashi pun melihat ke gadis yang tertidur pulas itu. Segera mungkin pria itu keluar dari mobil. Lalu, dia memasuki mobil kembali dari pintu kedua di sebelah kanan setelah Aono keluar dari mobilnya. Akashi menggendong Mitsuki dan memindahkan gadis itu ke jog di samping jog supir. Punggung telapak tangan kanannya ditaruh di kening Mitsuki yang sedikit berkeringat. Akashi menghela napas panjang. Kemudian, dia memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada gadis bersurai ungu kebiruan itu.

"Ada apa dengan Mitsuki, Akashi-san?" tanya Aono penasaran dengan wajah khawatir.

"Dia demam. Aku akan mengurusnya. Kalian pulanglah ke rumah dengan hati-hati." Jawab Akashi sambil menutup pintu di samping Mitsuki.

"Hai." Sahut Aono dan Takahashi bersamaan.

"Kalau keadaan Mitsuki memburuk, tolong beritahu aku, Akashi-san. Biar aku yang menelepon sekolahnya." Ucap Takahashi.

" _Wakatta_." Akashi tersenyum tipis. Pria itu pun memasuki mobilnya lewat pintu supir lalu menutup pintu tersebut.

"Akashi-san." Panggil Ayuzawa sebelum Akashi mengendarai mobil.

Akashi menurunkan kaca mobilnya, " _hai_?"

"Anda juga harus hati-hati. Mandilah dengan air hangat dan segera beristirahat. Anda harus bekerja besok, bukan?"

Akashi mengangguk, " _Arigatou na_ Ayuzawa." Setelah itu, Akashi menaikkan kembali kaca mobilnya dan mengendarai kendaraan tersebut, meninggalkan ketiga orang penumpang di depan toko rotinya.

"Takahashi-san, apa kamu tahu ada apa dengan Mitsuki-san?" tanya Aono yang menunggu Takahashi membuka rantai sepedanya dan Aono.

"Kamu khawatir padanya?" tanya Takahashi balik sambil memandang Aono.

Aono mengangguk pelan, "Habisnya, Mitsuki-san terlihat aneh seharian ini. Aku jadi bingung harus bagaimana."

Takahashi memasukkan rantai sepedanya ke dalam tas ranselnya. Lalu, dia menaiki sepedanya.

"Kamu tidak bertanya padanya?" tanya Takahashi lagi.

Aono juga menaiki sepedanya, "Belum. Ketika aku ingin bertanya, Mitsuki-san sudah terlelap."

Mereka menaikkan standar sepeda mereka dan mengayuh alat transportasi beroda dua itu.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat Mitsuki-san terdiam seperti ini. Apa ada yang bisa aku lakukan agar Mitsuki-san bisa tersenyum?" kata Aono yang mengayuh berdampingan dengan Takahashi, "Aku sempat berpikir seperti itu."

"Kamu benar-benar peduli dengan Mitsuki, ya. Aku jadi iri pada gadis itu." Ujar Takahashi.

"Eh? _Nande_?" bingung Aono dengan wajah _innocent_ nya.

" _Iie_. Lupakan.." sahut Takahashi yang mempercepat kayuhannya.

" _Chotto!_ Takahashi-san!" teriak Aono yang tengah berusaha mengejar Takahashi.

-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-

Gadis bersurai ungu kebiruan itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Karena cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan, dia menutupi cahaya tersebut dari pandangannya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Dia berusaha untuk terbiasa dengan cahaya tersebut. Setelah merasa tidak terganggu dengan cahaya lampu, dia pun menaruh tangannya di atas keningnya. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah di keningnya. Diambillah oleh tangan kirinya benda basah tersebut.

 _Kain?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Lalu, gadis itu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Dia terdiam sesaat. Tak lama, dia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Matanya merasa begitu asing dengan keadaan di ruangan tersebut. Namun, hidungnya tidak merasa asing dengan wangi ruangan itu. Dia bisa langsung mengetahui siapa pemilik ruangan besar nan mewah itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria yang masih mengenakan celana hitam panjang serta kemeja putih dengan kancing pertama terbuka. Kedua manik si pria berhenti pada gadis yang juga sedang melihatnya. Setelah dia masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan, si pria itu menghampiri si gadis. Dia duduk di dekat si gadis dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya dengan nada tenang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Akashi-san. _Gomennasai_ , aku jadi merepotkanmu." Jawab Mitsuki.

Akashi menatap kedua manik ungu kebiruan itu lekat-lekat. Semakin lama dipandang olehnya, Mitsuki langsung mengalihkan objek pandangannya. Lalu, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Akashi melihat napas gadis itu tidak beraturan, seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Mitsuki menggunakan tangannya untuk mengusap wajahnya yang bila dari samping terhalang oleh rambut sebahu lebihnya.

"Hotaru, _doushita no_?" tanya Akashi dengan nada lembut.

Mitsuki menguatkan rahangnya. Akashi melihat tangan Mitsuki semakin cepat mengusap wajahnya. Karena tidak mau dilihat, gadis itu pun akhirnya pergi dari ranjang Akashi sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya. Akashi melihat punggung telapak tangan Mitsuki basah. Dengan spontan Akashi meraih tangan kanan Mitsuki, membuat gadis itu berontak.

"Lepaskan aku!" pinta Mitsuki dengan suara seraknya, "Akashi-san!"

Semakin kuat Mitsuki menarik tangannya kembali, semakin kuat pula genggaman Akashi. Pria itu pun akhirnya menarik Mitsuki ke dalam pelukannya. Dia langsung mengeratkan pelukannya, seperti tidak mau membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

"Akashi–"

" _Tidak ada orang yang ingin membuat orang lain terluka, apalagi orang itu adalah orang yang paling disayang_. Kamu bilang seperti itu, bukan?" ucap Akashi yang memotong omongan Mitsuki, " _Daijoubu, boku wa koko ni imashita_."

Mitsuki merasa dadanya begitu sesak. Air matanya pun terus turun hingga membasahi kemeja Akashi.

Jika kalian yang merasakannya, mungkin kalian akan berpikir bahwa ada sebuah hubungan di antara mereka. Apalagi Akashi begitu peduli dan sangat baik pada Mitsuki. Tapi, tolong tepis pikiran itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan yang _special_. Mengapa? Karena Mitsuki tahu Akashi masih menutup hatinya untuk orang lain. Karena Mitsuki tahu umur mereka berpaut terlalu jauh, apalagi Mitsuki lahir sehari setelah Miyuki- _obaa-san_ tiada. Karena Mitsuki tahu, Akashi hanya menganggapnya sebagai anak dari kakak orang yang dicintainya selama belasan tahun.

Bagaimana dengan Akashi terhadap Mitsuki yang sebenarnya? Tidak ada kejelasan, itu yang bisa diucapkan. Akashi baik terhadap siapa saja, terutama pada Mitsuki sendiri. Tapi Akashi merasa dia punya kewajiban untuk menjaga Mitsuki agar tetap aman, sebab dia tidak ingin gadis itu tersakiti karena dirinya. Walaupun pada dasarnya, Akashi lah yang membuat gadis itu lemah.

Penyebab selama enam tahun mereka tidak bertemu adalah Mitsuki yang memaksa orang tuanya untuk memindahkannya ke sekolah di Kyoto dengan alasan agar lebih mudah fokus belajar dan mudah mendapat universitas terbaik di sana. Namun, sebenarnya Mitsuki ingin menghindar dari Akashi. Di pertengahan umurnya yang kesebelas, Mitsuki sudah mengetahui apa itu cinta terhadap lawan jenis. Cinta murni bukan cinta monyet atau cinta kilat yang biasanya dirasakan oleh anak remaja pada umumnya. Apalagi itu disebabkan oleh orang yang jauh tebih tua darinya. Mitsuki pun semakin tidak betah.

Belum lagi terkadang Akashi memandang Mitsuki bukan sebagai Mitsuki, tapi orang lain. Hal itu membuat Mitsuki tidak suka. Gadis itu ingin sekali membenci pria bernama Akashi Seijuurou, namun ia tidak pernah bisa melakukannya. Dia mencoba untuk merasa biasa saja dan menutupi perasaannya dengan ekspresi datarnya, namun tetap saja tidak tahan jika harus bersama Akashi seharian penuh.

Kalian tahu bahwa Akashi adalah orang yang cerdas. Semakin dia tumbuh dewasa, semakin bagus pula kualitas emosinya. Dengan _EQ_ yang tinggi, dia bisa membaca mimik wajah seseorang. Jadi, apa Akashi tahu perasaan Mitsuki? Tentu. Apa Akashi membalas perasaan Mitsuki? Sudah dibilang, perasaannya tidak jelas. Berarti Mitsuki digantungkan oleh Akashi? Bisa jadi. Akashi jahat? Mungkin saja. Mitsuki juga berpikiran demikian. Dia lelah cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun apa daya, dia juga tak kuasa menghentikan cintanya sendiri.

Drrrt…. Drrrt…

Keduanya dikagetkan oleh suara getar dari _handphone_ Mitsuki. Akashi pun melepas pelukannya. Dia membiarkan gadis di hadapannya mengambil benda berwarna putih itu dan menjawab telepon dari seseorang.

" _Moshi-moshi_." Sapa Mitsuki sambil menghapus air matanya.

" _Ah, Mitsuki, kau habis menangis? Suaramu serak._ "

" _Iie_ , aku baru bangun tidur. _Doushita no_ Takahashi-senpai?" jawab Mitsuki.

"Hontou? _Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih demam?"_

" _Daijoubu_. Aku sudah baikan." Sahut Mitsuki.

" _Kalau merasa tidak enak badan, lebih baik kembali beristirahat. Jangan sampai Aono panik mendengarmu belum sembuh."_

"Sebenarnya kau mengkhawatirkanku atau Aono?" tanya Mitsuki datar.

" _Keduanya hm…"_

"Aku rasa tidak seperti itu." Ejek Mitsuki.

" _Hey, aku sudah berbaik hati menanyakan kabarmu! Cepatlah sembuh agar aku tidak kerepotan di dapur, Mitsu!_ "

"Bagaimana dengan resep baru?" tanya Mitsuki membuka topik baru.

" _Ternyata aku memang membutuhkan gambarannya."_

Mitsuki melihat lurus ke depan, ternyata ada Akashi yang sedang membuka kancing kemejanya di depan lemarinya dengan pintunya yang terbuka. Refleks Mitsuki menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Aku benar-benar tidak mahir menggambar. Hanya ada di pikiranku, tapi tidak bisa kutuangkan dalam goresan pensil ataupun tinta."_

"Gambar asal-asalan saja dulu, besok aku perbaiki." Usul Mitsuki.

" _Aku tidak mau memberikan hasil gambarku padamu!"_

" _Nande_?" bingung Mitsuki sambil menegakkan tulang lehernya kembali sambil menutup matanya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

" _Kau pasti menertawainya_!"

"Aku tidak sejahat itu. Mungkin aku akan mempostingnya ke blogku." Canda Mitsuki.

" _Aku akan memecatmu dari asisten koki!_ "

"Kh.. hahaha… aku hanya bercanda, _senpai_. Jangan bawa perasaan begitu lah."

"Wakatta yo! _Di mana kau sekarang?"_

"Hah? Di rumah Akashi-san." Jawab Mitsuki. Si empunya rumah meraih tangan kanan Mitsuki yang sedang menutup kedua mata gadis itu. Gadis itu langsung memandangnya bingung namun kaget.

" _Aku pikir kamu di rumah sakit. Apa terjadi sesuatu di sana?"_

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan Mitsuki dan berbisik, "Selesaikan teleponnya sekarang!"

Mitsuki sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Akashi karena dia merasa geli dengan suara bisikan dari pria tersebut.

" _Iie_ , tenang saja." Jawab Mitsuki yang masih dalam posisi yang sama.

" _Kita sudah 6 tahun saling mengenal, tidak mungkin aku tidak tahu seperti apa kamu di saat seperti ini. Kamu bisa mengatakan apa pun padaku. Aku pasti akan mendengarmu."_

Mitsuki sedikit terkagum dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Takahashi. Dia pun tersenyum dan berkata, " _Arigatou na, senpai_."

"Ah, _senpai_ , sepertinya kita harus mengakhiri sambungannya, ini sudah malam, lebih baik _senpai_ istirahat agar besok bisa mencoba ulang resep barunya."

" _Hm? Baiklah. Kau juga istirahat, Mitsuki._ Ok, oyasumi!"

" _Oyasuminasai_." Mitsuki pun mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Takahashi walaupun karena bisikan Akashi.

Mitsuki melangkah mundur. Namun karena tangan kanannya masih digenggam oleh Akashi, dia tidak bisa melangkah terlalu jauh dari si pria bersurai _crimson_ itu. Sebenarnya, di saat seperti inilah Mitsuki tidak suka jika Akashi bertingkah layaknya sedang memonopolinya. Dia bahkan tidak suka dengan ekspresi Akashi yang tidak bisa ia baca. Dia benar-benar tidak suka, tapi jantungnya tetap saja berpacu dengan cepat.

"Hotaru.." panggil Akashi pelan.

" _H-hai_!" sahut Mitsuki canggung.

"Tidurlah denganku.." ucap Akashi sebelum pria tersebut ambruk ke depan. Mitsuki terkejut hanya menahan tubuh Akashi yang berat menurutnya.

"Kh… apa harus seperti ini? Tubuhmu berat bagi anak sepertiku, Akashi-san." Gerutu Mitsuki yang menaruh tubuh Akashi di atas ranjangnya, lalu membenarkan posisi kaki Akashi. Setelah itu dia menyelimuti pria tersebut.

Mitsuki menghembuskan napas lega. Kalau dia sudah tidur, berarti dia bisa pergi ke kamar tamu. Mitsuki memandang wajah lelah Akashi yang terlelap. Dia tersenyum tipis dan bergumam, "Jika aku baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu, mungkin aku akan tertipu dengan wajahmu. Kamu benar-benar awet muda, Akashi Seijuurou-san."

Mitsuki melihat tangan kanan Akashi tidak terkena selimut. Dia pun berjengkeng dan menyentuh tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu. Dia bergumam lagi, "Tangan mantan seorang atlet basket memang berbeda ya."

Mitsuki menyentuh punggung telapak tangan kanan Akashi dengan punggung telapak tangan kirinya, mencoba membandingkan perbedaan besarnya. Mitsuki tampak kagum karena kulit Akashi terasa lebih halus daripada kulitnya. Tiba-tiba saja, tangan kanan Akashi mencubit pipi kiri Mitsuki.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Cepat kemarilah dan tidur." Perintah Akashi dengan mata sayunya.

"Aku… tidur di kamar tamu saja." Sahut Mitsuki setelah Akashi melepas cubitannya.

"Aku tidak menerima tawaran lain." Tegas Akashi.

" _Demo_ …"

"Dan aku tidak menerima tolakan." Tambah Akashi.

"…."

Dengan terpaksa Mitsuki tidur di ranjang bersama si empunya. Walaupun begitu, Mitsuki benar-benar menjaga jarak, padahal Akashi tidur di tengah-tengah ranjang. Dan juga, Mitsuki tidak mau berhadapan dengan Akashi. Memunggunginya saja Mitsuki sudah panas dingin, bagaimana jika tidur berhadapan?

Mitsuki merasa punggungnya hangat. Sebuah lengan juga membuatnya terkunci. Lalu, dia merasa hembusan napas menerpa puncak kepalanya. Mitsuki yakin, dia tidak akan bisa tidur. Dia tidak tahu apa tujuan Akashi melakukan hal ini. Dan kenapa juga dia melakukan apa yang diperintah Akashi? Jika adu kekuatan, jelas Mitsuki kalah. Jika adu mulut, sudah pasti Akashi yang menang.

"Aku ingin, kamu menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi padamu selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini." ucap Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" kaget Mitsuki.

"Ceritakan padaku." Perintah Akashi secara tak langsung.

"Ah, _gomen_ , ini sudah larut malam, Akashi-san. Jadi leb–"

"Kenapa kamu pindah ke Kyoto tanpa memberitahuku?" tanya Akashi yang memotong ucapan Mitsuki.

" _Ano_.. Aka–"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai Miyuki. Tidak pernah sekalipun."

Mitsuki membatu mendengar pernyataan Akashi yang tenang dan meyakinkan itu. Namun, dadanya sesak. Jika apa yang didengarnya itu benar, dia benar-benar ingin menanyakan satu hal yang sangat ingin diketahuinya. Satu kejelasan tentang siapa dirinya. Namun, lidah terasa tidak berfungsi, mulut pun tertutup rapat. Mitsuki membisu.

"Jadi tolong, jangan salah paham denganku. Jangan menjauh dariku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapa pun lagi. _Onegaishimasu_!" pinta Akashi dengan suara yang lembut.

Mitsuki mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Jika diberi kesempatan, dia ingin sekali tidak berurusan dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Bahkan jika waktu bisa diulang, dia ingin tidak pernah bertemu Akashi. Mitsuki tidak mengerti kenapa harus Akashi yang selalu membuatnya rapuh. Padahal jika saja bukan Akashi, mungkin dia tidak seperti ini. Mitsuki seperti diberi kesempatan untuk menerangi hati yang gelap.

-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-

Esok paginya, Akashi telah berangkat kerja lebih cepat dari hari sebelumnya. Dia meninggalkan sebuah pesan pada Mitsuki agar dia tidak usah pergi ke sekolah dulu di secarik kertas. Akashi pun sudah meminta Takahashi untuk memberitahu pihak sekolah Mitsuki bahwa Mitsuki masih sakit. Karena tidak punya kerjaan, Mitsuki pergi ke rumah Takahashi untuk membantu si koki membuat gambaran kue barunya. Karena melewati kantor cabang Akashi Corp., Mitsuki berencana untuk memberikan gambar sketsa bangunan _Kou Patisserie_ yang baru setelah dia menyelesaikannya selama 4 jam penuh tanpa istirahat.

Selama diperjalanan, Mitsuki merasa kantuk luar biasa. Apalagi dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena Akashi. Jika saja waktu itu dia tidak demam, Mitsuki pasti tidur di rumahnya dengan nyenyak tanpa gangguan.

Mitsuki turun di terminal bus yang paling dekat dengan kantor cabang tersebut. Setelah itu, dia berjalan dengan santai sambil memeluk amplop besar berwarna cokelat. Mitsuki melewati pos penjaga dengan mulus, karena mereka tahu jika Mitsuki kemari berarti memang dipanggil oleh orang kantor. Mitsuki melihat seorang pria bersurai kuning sedang merujuk si penjaga agar dia bisa masuk ke dalam kantor.

Tadinya Mitsuki hanya melihatnya saja. Tapi akhirnya gadis itu menolong pria bersurai kuning tersebut supaya bisa masuk.

"Waaah! _Arigato gozaimasu~_! Kau penyelamatku!" seru pria itu dengan girang.

" _Doumo_." Sahut Mitsuki sambil tersenyum tipis, "Omong-omong, Anda ingin bertemu dengan siapa?"

"Tidak perlu formal seperti itu, panggil saja Kise." Ucap si pria yang menyebut namanya Kise itu.

"Kise-san ingin bertemu dengan siapa di kantor ini? Kok bisa sampai tidak boleh masuk?" tanya Mitsuki ulang.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ayuzawa. Para penjaga tidak percaya kalau aku adalah teman lama Akashicchi…" jawab Kise dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Teman lama Akashi-san?" tanya Mitsuki mengulang ucapan Kise.

" _Hai!_ Kami dulu satu tim basket ketika di SMP Teiko. Lalu satu tim pula ketika melawan tim _street basket ball_ dari Amerika." Jelas kise dengan semangat.

"Oh.. _Sou desu ka_.." sahut Mitsuki.

" _Kimi wa_?" tanya Kise.

"Ah, _sumimasen_ , Mitsuki Hotaru _desu_! Aku ada perlu dengan Akashi-san." Jawab Mitsuki.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu, _ne_!" kata Kise yang terlihat ceria itu.

Mereka berdua menaiki _lift_ menuju tingkat 3. Setelah sampai, mereka jalan menuju ruangan Akashi. Biasanya, sebelum masuk ke ruangan Akashi, pasti ada asisten yang menunggu di luar ruangan. Tapi nyatanya di sana tidak ada siapa pun. Namun pintu ruangan khusus untuk CEO sedikit terbuka.

"Tidak ada siapa pun." Kata Mitsuki.

"Tapi pintunya terbuka. Lebih baik kita periksa saja. Mungkin saja mereka ada di dalam." Usul Kise.

"Hem.." dehem Mitsuki sebagai jawaban.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan mendekati pintu ruangan khusus tersebut. Kise yang berjalan lebih dulu dari Mitsuki membuka pintu itu.

" _Sumimaseeen!_ Akashi–" seruan Kise terhenti ketika melihat sesuatau yang seharusnya tidak dilihat olehnya.

Mitsuki yang penasaran pun akhirnya melihat apa yang dilihat Kise. Sedetik kemudian, mata Mitsuki terbelalak. Amplop besar berwarna cokelat yang sedari tadi dipegang olehnya terjatuh secara tak sengaja. Gadis itu tidak menyangka dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Akashi yang sedang berciuman dengan Ayuzawa. Akashi yang menyadari kedatangan kedua orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu, langsung sedikit mendorong tubuh Ayuzawa. Akashi melihat Mitsuki yang tercengang.

"Hotaru.." kaget Akashi.

" _A-ano_ , aku sudah menyelesaikan sketsanya. Jadi… tu-tugasku sudah selesai. _Sumimasen!_ " ucap Mitsuki yang terdengar seperti tertahan. Gadis itu pun berlari meninggalkan kantor tersebut.

"Hotaru!" ketika Akashi ingin mengejar Mitsuki, tangan kanannya ditahan oleh Ayuzawa.

"Akashi-san, tetaplah di sini!" pinta Ayuzawa.

" _Gomen_."ucap Akashi sambil menarik kembali tangannya. Dia mengikuti ke mana Mitsuki berlari. Yang pasti, Akashi jauh lebih cepat disbanding Mitsuki.

Mitsuki berhenti sesaat di halte bus. Lalu dia kembali berlari. Namun tangannya diraih oleh Akashi yang ada di belakangnya.

" _Chotto matte_ Hotaru!" seru Akashi sambil menahan Mitsuki.

" _Gomen ne_ Akashi-san. Aku sedang sibuk. Jadi, tolong biarkan aku pergi."ucap Mitsuki datar.

"Hotaru, tolong dengarkan aku.."

"Akashi-san, aku tidak apa-apa. Mau kau berciuman dengan Ayuzawa-san atau dengan yang lain, tidak jadi masalah buatku. Jadi Akashi-san tak perlu bicara denganku mengenai ini."

"Kamu rela aku berciuman dengan orang lain?"

Darah Mitsuki berdesir. Dia merasa perasaan yang selama ini disimpannya akan meluap. Sekali lagi dia merutuki kenapa harus Akashi Seijuurou yang membuatnya seperti ini. Mitsuki terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku tidak ingin berharap terlalu jauh." Gumam Mitsuki.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku sudah capek jatuh cinta denganmu, Akashi-san!" seru Mitsuki dengan amarahnya.

Sekarang, Akashi lah yang terdiam.

"Aku sudah coba bertahan, tapi aku benar-benar tidak sanggup. Sejak aku mencintaimu, aku menjadi bukan seperti diriku sendiri. Aku bahkan hampir tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku bertemu denganmu." Oceh Mitsuki.

"Aku tidak mau bila menjadi pengganti Miyuki- _obaa-san_. Aku tidak mau disbandingkan atau disamakan dengannya. Aku sadar kalau tidak ada tempat bagiku dalam benakmu. Aku sadar Akashi-san tidak akan menerima cintaku karena umur kita berbeda sangat jauh. Aku sadar Akashi-san tidak akan pernah mencintaiku!" sambung Mitsuki yang sudah mulai menangis. Setelah menyelesaikan paragrafnya, dia pun menarik lengannya dan kembali berlari.

Akashi memandangi punggung Mitsuki yang menjauh. Lalu dia melihat telapak tangan kanannya. Selanjutnya, dia kembali melihat Mitsuki yang sudah begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sambil meremas kemejanya di bagian dada.

Akashi tersenyum kecut, "Kamu membuatku sakit, Hotaru."

.

.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Akashi?"

.

"Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja, Mitsuki?"

.

"Shimamura- _senpai_ , bolehkah aku menginap di mansionmu?"

.

"Seberapa penting Hotaru dalam hidupku?"

.

"Jangan lari begitu saja, Mitsukicchi."

.

"Kamu bukan sekedar seorang gadis yang aku kenal 10 tahun lalu."

.

.

 _To Be Continue_ ….

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

 _ **Phantom Klein**_ : Numfang lewat~

So' atuh lewat. Jangan lupa cuci piringnya yang bener ya hohoho

-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-

Hai Hai Hai… aku balik lagi dengan chapter barunya nih! Duh, kayaknya ff yang satu ini nggak laku ya? Nggak seru ya? Duh duh duh… sedih. Ya sudahlah ya.. ndak papa lah. Rang aku mah woles. Wkwk kenapa jadi kayak jawa campur sunda jadi-jadian?

Aku nggak tahu mau bicarain tentang apa. Tapi makasih Klein udah mau mereview walau Cuma numpang lewat. Aku sangat menghargainya Lalu, terima kasih juga yang sudah memfollow, memfavorite, dan membaca ff ini. duh, tebar lope untuk kalian.

Ini gue kenapa dah?

Ada yang mau nanya di atas tuh lirik lagu apa? Nggak ada yang nanya? Ya taka pa. aku orangnya baik, jadi aku kasih tahu aja. Itu lagu Bump of Chicken yang judulnya RAY. Lagunya bagus lho. Ada versi BoF feat Hatsune Miku – RAY.

Ok deh, minna-san, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya aja ya.

 _Jaa na!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kou Patisserie**_

 _Original character : Kiseki no Sedai and Kuroko Tetsuya by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _All OCs by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

 _Original story by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

 _Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku benar-benar cemburu dan marah. Biarkan ini berlalu, agar aku bisa lebih cepat membencimu._

 _-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-_

Wanita berambut panjang sepinggang dengan hiasan jepitan di atas telinga kanannya yang menjepit helaian rambutnya itu terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Sedangkan si pria bersurai kuning itu menghembuskan napas panjang. Penat di kepala si pria belum juga hilang walaupun dia sudah berusaha untuk tenang. Keduanya berada di dalam ruangan sang CEO bersama si empunya ruangan.

Waktu sudah berlalu lebih dari 20 menit semenjak Akashi kembali ke dalam ruangannya. Tapi, belum juga ada yang angkat bicara. Mereka bertiga terdiam, membiarkan jarum jam yang berbicara. Akashi yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya menopang keningnya. Jemari tangannya menutupi kedua matanya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Kise yang akhirnya membuka topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Silahkan." Jawab Akashi malas.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Ayuzawa. Apa hubunganmu dengan Akashi?" Kise menatap dalam kedua mata Ayuzawa yang memandanginya.

Ayuzawa menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mau melihat wajah Kise. Walaupun begitu, Kise terus menatapnya. Akashi masih terdiam karena dia tahu bukan dialah yang ditanya oleh teman lamanya itu. Bukan itu saja, Akashi juga tidak ingin ikut campur dalam urursan kedua orang itu, jika memang tidak diikut sertakan oleh mereka.

Cukup lama Ayuzawa menjawab pertanyaan Kise. Sesusah itukah pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh si model _go international_ itu? Entahlah. Mungkin saja Ayuzawa menyiapkan mentalnya untuk adu mulut dengan Kise setelahnya.

" _Iie_ , aku sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Akashi-san kecuali sebagai atasan dan bawahan." Jawab Ayuzawa dengan suara pelan.

Kise tahu persis, saat ini Ayuzawa sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kise yang duduk berseberangan dengan wanita berumur 27 tahun itu akhirnya mendekati wanita tersebut. Dia menaruh sekaleng bir yang telah kosong dan sebungkus cokelat yang isinya telah habis setengahnya di atas meja marmer. Ayuzawa terkejut melihat Kise manruh kedua benda tersebut tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa seorang wanita cantik meminum bir dan memakan cokelat di pagi hari. Bukankah itu merusak kesehatan?" ucap Kise sambil bersandar pada sandaran sofa yang empuk.

Ayuzawa mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa karena bir maka seorang wanita cantik itu menarik dasi atasannya dan menciumnya? Atau apa wanita cantik itu memang beralih ke atasannya?" sindir Kise.

Ayuzawa mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Jika memang benar dia sudah berpaling, lebih baik aku melepaskannya bersama atasannya. Seperti itu lebih baik agar dia bisa bahagia." Racau Kise.

"Oy Kise–" Akashi secara paksa menyelesaikan perkataannya setelah melihat Ayuzawa bangkit dari duduknya lalu menampar pipi sang model itu.

Kise kembali menoleh ke wanita yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Dilihatnya wanita itu telah berlinang air mata. Kisepun membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Kamu…. Bukankah kamu penyebab dari semua ini? Aku sudah berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Tapi percuma saja! 3 tahun tanpa informasi apapun, apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa kamu tidak mengirimiku e-mail atau surat? Kenapa kamu tidak ada kabar sama sekali? Akashi-san menyuruhku untuk tetap teguh dangan perasaanku. Dia yang menyuruhku untuk terus mencintaimu. 6 tahun kita menjalin kasih, tapi kamu malah pergi entah kemana. Aku hanya bisa menangis setiap malam karena merindukanmu, _baka_!" Ayuzawa berhenti sesaat. Dia mencoba untuk menyeka air matanya yang tak henti juga.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ryouta!" isak Ayuzawa.

Kise tersenyum mendengar Ayuzawa. Pria itu pun akhirnya berdiri dan memeluk wanita itu dengan begitu erat. Dielusnya punggung Ayuzawa dengan lembut.

"Itulah yang ingin aku dengar, Risa.." suara Kise melembut, "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

Tangisan Ayuzawa semakin menjadi. Wanita itu membalas pelukan Kise. Dibenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kise. Sementara itu, Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat adegan _romace_ secara gratis.

Di lain tempat, Mitsuki duduk di kursi kayu dan membiarkan kepalanya tidur di atas meja berbantalkan kedua lengannya sendiri. Dia menoleh ke samping kiri. Terlihat sebuah punggung yang tidak asing lagi di ingatannya. Apalagi rambut hitam mengkilat yang tidak begitu acak-acakan itu. Dengan mata yang bengkak serta hidung yang memerah, gadis itu terus berusaha tidak membayangkan wajah seseorang yang sedang ingin dilupakannya. Namun tak lama, dia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Pemuda yang baru saja selesai mencuci piring itu segera melepas sarung tangan karet serta celemeknya. Setelah ditaruh di tempat yang semestinya, dia duduk di dekat Mitsuki. Suara gesekan antara kursi kayu dengan lantai membuat Mitsuki kembali membuka matanya.

" _Daijoubu desu ka,_ Mitsuki? Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang sakit sekarang ini." tanya pemuda itu khawatir.

Mitsuki hanya mengangguk pelan. Di balik ekspresi datar gadis itu, si pemuda tahu cerminan hati Mitsuki. Dengan rasa iba, tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh kepala Mitsuki. Dielusnya dengan lembut kepala Mitsuki. Si empunya hanya bisa menahan tangisnya yang mulai ingin keluar lagi.

Akhirnya Mitsuki pun tidak tahan lagi. Dia kembali menangis. Digenggamnya tangan pemuda tersebut yang masih mengelus kepalanya supaya berhenti _._ Tangan kiri Mitsuki memandu tangan kanan pemuda itu agar pindah ke pipi kiri Mitsuki. Walaupun pada dasarnya Mitsuki hanya ingin kehangatan dari telapak tangan kiri si pemuda, air matanya dihapus oleh pemuda itu.

"Takahashi…" panggil Mitsuki dalam tangisnya. Mitsuki melupakan embel-embel yang selalu dia pakai untuk memanggil orang yang lebih tua darinya. Dia begitu sedih hingga malas untuk mengucapkannya.

" _Hai_." Sahut Takahashi.

"Apa aku telah salah memilih?" Mitsuki memberi jeda, "Kenapa aku harus mengalami cinta yang seperti ini?"

Takahashi memautkan kedua alisnya, " _Doushita no_?"

"Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada Akashi? Aku tidak mengerti!" ujar Mitsuki sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dia mengusap cairan bening yang mengalir melewati pipinya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kamu bertengkar dengannya?" tanya Takahashi dengan ekspresi keingintahuannya.

Mitsuki terdiam sejenak. Dengan kepala yang tertunduk, dia tersenyum masam, "Aku melihatnya bersama Ayuzawa-san di dalam ruangannya. Mereka tampak sedang berciuman. Aku _shock_ dan langsung pergi begitu saja."

Takahashi terkejut, " _Kissu_? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Ayuzawa-san sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Gadis yang diajak bicara olehnya tidak menampakkan perubahan ekspresi. Gadis itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan secara singkat. Takahashi menghembuskan napas berat dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup. Pemuda itu juga menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya.

"Mitsuki, ini hanya hipotesa. Tapi rasanya ada kesalahpahaman di sini." Takahashi membuka matanya dan langsung melihat Mitsuki, "Ayuzawa-san dan Akashi-san pasti memiliki alasan mengapa mereka bisa berciuman. Walaupun aku tidak menyukai Ayuzawa-san karena kebiasaan buruknya yang suka meminum bir di pagi hari, tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan sengaja mencium Akashi-san." Ungkap Takahashi yang berusaha meyakinkan pendapatnya.

"Bir…" gumam Mitsuki yang kemudian kembali membantali kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya yang menahan keningnya, " _souka…._ "

Takahashi menatap Mitsuki dengan heran, "Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja, Mitsuki?"

"Aku merasa lebih baik." Mitsuki menegakkan tubuhnya. Dengan senyum tipis dia berkata, " _Arigatou na, senpai_."

" _Are you sure? I'm not sure with your situation now._ " Takahashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" _Don't worry. I'm fine._ " Sahut Mitsuki yang sudah lebih tenang dari beberapa waktu yang lalu. Setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya, Mitsuki mengambil _handphone_ dalam saku celananya.

"Kamu mau menelepon Akashi-san?" tanya Takahashi.

" _Chigau_. Aku menelepon Shimamura- _senpai_." Bantah Mitsuki pelan.

"Untuk apa kau menelepon orang itu?"

"Ah.. _Moshi-moshi!_ Simamura-senpai, bolehkah aku menginap di _mansion_ mu?... _Hai_ …. Malam ini. Apa _senpai_ sedang sibuk?... _Haaaai!_... hm! _Wakatta!_... Aku akan membawa Takahashi- _senpai_ dan Aoi…. _Arigatou_! _Jaa na!_ "

"O-oi… kau membicarakan tentang apa pada Shimamura?"

Mitsuki memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dia tersenyum nakal pada pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Kemudian terkekeh dan berkata, " _You too want to know, senpai!_ "

"Jangan bicara seperti itu… dia tidak berbicara yang aneh-aneh, bukan? Kenapa kau bilang 'aku akan membawa Takahashi-senpai dan Aoi'? Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" tanya Takahashi curiga.

" _Senpai_ mau di _make-over_ jadi _super beautiful girl_." Mitsuki berbicara sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Di akhir kalimat, sengaja dicubit kedua pipi Takahashi oleh kedua tangannya dengan gemas. Setelah melepas cubitannya, Mitsuki menyentuh lembut kedua pipi pemuda yang memandanginya itu. Kedua matanya menutup ketika dia tersenyum manis.

"Jika aku boleh meminta mengulang waktu, aku akan meminta agar aku bisa jatuh cinta pada _senpai_." Ucapan Mitsuki membuat Takahashi membeku dengan tatapan yang terpaku pada wajah gadis itu.

Mitsuki menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari wajah Takahashi. Gadis itu meminta izin untuk melihat dan bermain dengan kucing yang Takahashi pelihatra sambil melangkah menuju ruangan yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat Takahashi berdiam diri. Tanpa ada sahutan izin dari sang empunya rumah, Mitsuki melangkah masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangan itu.

Tinggalah si pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu dalam kebisuan. Ditaruh kedua sikutnya di atas meja kayu dan menopang keningnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dihembuskan kembali napas berat dari mulut si pemuda.

"Jika waktu bisa diputar ulang, aku juga akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Mitsuki." Gusar Takahashi dengan suara yang kecil.

Kita mundur ke 6 tahun yang lalu...

Pada akhir bulan Maret, Mitsuki baru saja pindah ke rumah kerabat keluarga _otou-san_ nya di Kyoto. Rumah tersebut berada di _distrik Souraku,_ lebih tepatnya di _Kasagi_. Secara tidak langsung, Mitsuki harus bersekolah di sekolah negeri yang berada di sekitar sana. Jalan menuju ke sekolahannya searah dengan sekolah menengah pertama yang dituju oleh anak laki-laki dari tetangga rumah kerabatnya. Maka dari itu, Mitsuki selalu berjalan bersama anak laki-laki tersebut walaupun Mitsuki berjalan di belakang anak itu ketika anak itu bersama teman-temannya.

Siapa anak laki-laki yang menjadi tetangga kerabatnya? Dia adalah Takahashi Haruka. Pemuda berusia 14 tahun yang memiliki _charm_ yang selalu diperlihatkan ketika tersenyum ataupun tertawa. Dia memiliki rambut hitam legam yang halus dan mengkilat. Wajahnya yang tampak ramah serta tubuh yang ideal membuat banyak gadis-gadis sepantaran dengannya terkagum-kagum. Bahkan banyak pula yang menyatakan perasaan mereka padanya, meskipun mereka tahu Takahashi tidak akan menerima perasaan mereka. Tapi, Takahashi cukup menghargai perasaan orang lain.

Di hari pertama mereka masuk semester baru, Takahashi sempat kebingungan menghadapi Mitsuki yang notabene adalah seseorang yang pendiam dan pemalu. Jadi, Takahashi lah yang harus memulai pembicaraan mereka. Ia kira dengan banyak bertanya dan mengajak Mitsuki berjalan-jalan membuat dia bisa lebih dekat dengan gadis kecil itu. Nyatanya malah sama seperti pertama kali mereka berkenalan. Tidak ada perubahan sama sekali.

Namun, tertangkap basah oleh Takahashi bahwa Mitsuki sedang menggambar seekor kucing yang sedang tidur di taman bermain yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Mitsuki yang masih mengukir karyanya di atas tanah yang lembab dengan sebuah ranting pohon dikagetkan oleh Takahashi yang tiba-tiba bertanya, " _Anata wa nekogasuki desu ka_?" dengan wajah _innocent_ dari belakang Mitsuki.

Mitsuki hanya menggeleng, "Ti-tidak juga."

"Kamu mau melihat kucing-kucing di rumahku? Aku memelihara 3 ekor kucing, lho!" tawar Takahashi dengan semangat.

" _Aa_ … _hitsuyou wa arimasen_.." jawab Mitsuki pelan.

"Ayolah, aku yakin kamu menyukai mereka. _Ikimasho_!" Takahashi menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Mitsuki dan membawa gadis kecil itu pergi bersamanya. Mitsuki hanya pasrah dan mencoba mengimbangi langkah kaki Takahashi.

Sesampainya di rumah Takahashi, dia menyambut gadis kecil itu dengan kucing-kucingnya yang sedang menunggu di atas keset rumahnya. Terlihat Mitsuki sedikit terdiam. Takahashi menghampiri ketiga kucingnya dan mengelus kepala mereka bergantian dan tersenyum lembut. Mitsuki yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikannya akhirnya menghampiri Takahashi dan berjongkok di samping Takahashi.

"Eluslah mereka." Ucap Takahashi pelan.

Mitsuki hanya menggeleng.

" _Nande_? Mereka tidak akan menggigitmu, kok." Tanya Takahashi heran.

Mitsuki melirik pada Takahashi. Pemuda itu mengerti apa yang dipirkan oleh gadis kecil di sampingnya. Akhirnya, dia mengambil tangan kiri Mitsuki dengan tangan kanannya. Dia membantu Mitsuki agar mengelus kucingnya dengan lembut. Setelah merasa bahwa Mitsuki mulai terbiasa, Takahashi pun membiarkan gadis kecil itu bermain dengan kucing-kucingnya.

"Rambut mereka lembut." Ungkap Mitsuki sembari tersenyum simpul. Takahashi menatap wajahnya begitu lama. Kedua manik mata yang senada dengan rambut hitamnya itu tidak mau melepas pandangannya dari sosok yang telah membuat jantungnya bedebar-debar dengan hanya sebuah senyuman. Tapi, itu adalah ekspresi kedua yang pernah diperlihatkan oleh Mitsuki pada Takahashi.

Sejak hari itu, Mitsuki sering bermain ke rumah Takahashi untuk melihat kucing-kucingnya. Dari sanalah hubungan mereka mulai berkembang. Mereka akhirnya bisa sangat akrab. Sampai di saat keluarga Takahashi harus pindah ke kota karena Takahashi harus membantu _otou-san_ nya yang membuka toko kue. Tepat setelah kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama, Takahashi pun pindah.

Mitsuki yang juga lulus dari sekolah dasarnya mulai menduduki pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Dia masuk ke sekolah Takahashi sebelumnya. Walau tampak menyendiri, gadis itu tetap berbaur dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Dia juga sering mengunjungi perpustakaan dan ruang memasak karena kebiasaan Takahashi yang diceritakan padanya. Sesekali Mitsuki mencari daftar peminjam di masing-masing buku hanya sekedar mencari tahu buku apa saja yang dibaca oleh Takahashi.

Selama tiga tahun, Mitsuki berkirim-kiriman _e-mail_ dengan Takahashi. Mitsuki selalu bercerita apa pun pada pemuda itu. Begitu pula dengan Takahashi. Mitsuki sempat menceritakan tentang Akashi pada Takahashi. Tapi dia tidak menyebutkan nama 'Akashi Seijuurou' pada ceritanya. Takahashi yang setiap kali membaca tentang orang yang dimaksud Mitsuki begitu malas untuk membalas _e-mail_ tersebut. Walaupun pada akhirnya dia akan membalasnya beberapa jam kemudian setelah _mood_ nya bagus.

Kelulusan Mitsuki di sebuah sekolah bergengsi di Kyoto membuatnya harus pindah ke tempat yang lebih dekat dari sekolah tersebut. Mendengar bahwa Mitsuki akan pindah, Takahashi pun menawarkan _mansion_ milik karyawan toko kue _otou-san_ nya yang dibilang cukup mewah dengan fasilitas yang memadai pada Mitsuki. Tanpa basa-basi, Mitsuki menerima tawaran tersebut.

Takahashi menjemput dan mengantar Mitsuki ke _mansion_ tersebut. Setelah berselang beberapa saat, Mitsuki bilang ingin bertemu dengan _otou-san_ Takahashi. Mereka langsung pergi ke toko kue. Awalnya tidak terjadi apa pun. Namun sesampainya di toko kue, Mitsuki menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu masuk. Ekspresinya pun terkejut bukan main. Berhentilah seorang pria di hadapan Mitsuki ketika ingin pergi keluar dari toko kue.

"Hotaru." Panggil pria itu yang sama terkejutnya.

Seakan lehernya tercekik, Mitsuki membisu dan tak bisa bernapas dengan teratur. Dadanya sesak. Punggungnya terasa panas dingin. Mitsuki benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa di hadapan pria tersebut. Melihat hal itu, Takahashi mengambil sebuah kesimpulan setelah mengingat cirri-ciri orang yang diceritakan oleh Mitsuki. Dengan melihat ekspresi Mitsuki yang belum pernah dilihat olehnya itu, Takahashi tahu Mitsuki suka pada pemilik saham toko kue milik _otou-san_ nya, yaitu Akashi Seijuurou.

Ada perasaan tidak suka, sedih, kasihan, serta cemburu yang dirasakan Takahashi ketika itu. Dia baru tahu Mitsuki sudah lama mengenal Akashi, bahkan sampai tahu apa kebiasaan mereka masing-masing. Sempat terpikirkan oleh Takahashi untuk membuat Mitsuki berpaling dari Akashi. Namun dia sadar itu tidak mudah. Sudah bertahun-tahun Mitsuki menyukai Akashi. Sudah pasti berat bagi gadis itu untuk menerima cinta yang lain.

Maka dari itu, Takahashi mencoba untuk memendam perasaannya lalu menemani Mitsuki di saat keadaan apapun. Dia hanya ingin Mitsuki bisa menyadari bahwa kehadirannya sangat penting untuk gadis itu, walaupun cintanya mungkin tidak terbalas.

Sampai akhirnya gadis cantik bertubuh ideal mendaftar untuk menjadi karyawan di toko kue ' _Kou Patisserie_ '. Seorang gadis yang ramah, heboh, agak kikuk dan penuh semangat. Takahashi mencoba untuk membuka peluang dengan keberadaan karyawan paling muda di toko kue itu. Tapi tetap saja, pemuda itu tidak bisa tinggal diam jika ada urusan yang mengenai Mitsuki.

Takahashi mengingat wajah sedih Mitsuki karena Akashi. Dikeraskan rahangnya dan dikepal kedua telapak tangannya. Dia mendadak bangkit dari duduknya, sehingga membuat kursi yang didudukinya terdorong ke belakang. Dia melangkah dengan cepat menyusul Mitsuki. Mitsuki yang merasa ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya, langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Taka–" ucapan Mitsuki terpotong ketika sesuatu yang lembut mengunci bibirnya agar tidak meneruskan omongannya. Tubuhnya yang ditarik secara paksa telah diikat oleh kedua lengan kokoh. Kedua mata Mitsuki membulat karena kaget.

Tak lama, Takahashi menjauhkan wajahnya. Tapi dia memeluk Mitsuki erat, seperti tidak ingin melepaskan gadis itu untuk dapat pergi kemana-mana lagi. Dengan suara yang berat, Takahashi berkata, " _Watashi wa mada koko ni imasu yo_."

 _-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-_

Malam serta siang terus beganti. Hari demi hari berlalu begitu saja. Hingga sampai renovasi pun selesai dan _Kou Patisserie_ dibuka kembali di waktu yang telah ditentukan sebelumnya. Dengan suasana yang baru dengan warna yang menyedapkan mata, toko kue itu pun kembali diramaikan oleh pembeli.

Namun, bagaimana dengan hubungan Akashi dan Mitsuki? Apakah membaik? Atau malah sebaliknya? Jawabannya, mereka belum bertemu selama satu bulan penuh. Akashi sempat mengontak Mitsuki, tapi sayang gadis itu tidak menggubrisnya. Akhirnya, Akashi memutuskan untuk membiarkan Mitsuki sampai Mitsuki bersedia berbicara dengannya lagi.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Mitsuki dan Takahashi? Apa yang terjadi dengan keduanya? Setelah kejadian sebelumnya, hubungan mereka tidak renggang. Namun Mitsuki sedikit canggung jika harus ditinggalkan berduaan dengan Takahashi. Mitsuki tahu takahashi dekat dengan Aoi. Bahkan gadis itu juga tahu kalau Aoi suka pada Takahashi. Dia tidak ingin menjadi seorang lalat antara hubungan keduanya. Dia berusaha keras agar bisa bersikap biasa saja. Mitsuki juga mengambil cuti panjang dengan alasan latihan untuk _shodo performance_ tingkat nasional.

Hari itu, makan malam bersama seluruh karyawan kembali dilaksanakan. Akashi hadir di sana setelah menyelesaikan tanda tangan beberapa dokumen penting di kantornya. Takahashi sengaja meminta duduk berdua saja dengan Akashi. Dia ingin meminta penjelasan pada Akashi mengenai Mitsuki.

Akashi menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas piring kecil, "Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku, Takahashi-kun?" ekspresi tenangnya tidak bisa dibaca oleh Takahashi.

"Yah, mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama jika harus basa-basi dahulu. Jadi, aku akan langsung _to the point_ saja." Ucap takahashi dingin, "Menurut Akashi-san, Mitsuki itu siapa?"

Akashi mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Hotaru?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu tentangnya." Jawab Takahashi datar.

Akashi terdiam sejenak. Setelah itu, dia menggubris pertanyaan Takahashi, "Singkatnya, Hotaru orang yang penting bagiku."

"Penting? Seberapa penting dia dalam hidupmu, Akashi-san?"

"Seberapa penting Hotaru dalam hidupku?" tanya Akashi mengulang pertanyaan Takahashi yang tampak begitu serius. Akashi terkekeh. Takahashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Pemuda itu menatap heran pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Takahashi yang terdengar penuh dengan penekanan.

" _Gomen, gomen_. Aku bingung kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu dengan raut wajah yang mengesalkan? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal bagimu?" tanya Akashi balik.

"Apa kau sudah sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan, Akashi-san?" Takahashi menatap kesal pada Akashi.

"Sadar akan hal apa?" bingung Akashi yang mengangkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau membuat Mitsuki menangis? Kenapa kau tidak pernah berbuat suatu hal yang membuatnya tersenyum bahagia? Aku sudah muak mendengarnya mengeluh-eluhkan tantangmu. Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa Mitsuki harus bertemu denganmu. Jika saja dia tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, aku yakin dia pasti hidup bahagia. Dia tidak harus mengalami hal seperti ini. kau benar-benar orang yang jahat, Akashi-san."

"Oh… _sumimasen_ , aku mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan dan apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan selanjutnya. Jadi lebih baik kita hentikan saja pertikaian ini."

" _Chotto matte_ , Akashi-san. Berikan alasanmu berbuat demikian!"

"Takahashi Hikaru-kun, tolong jaga ucapanmu. Jangan pernah memerintahku seperti itu. Sadarilah posisimu." Akashi bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap tajam pada Takahashi. Setelah itu, Akashi mengambil jasnya yang tergantung di gantungan kayu di dekat pintu masuk toko kue. Setelah memakai jasnya, Akashi pamit untuk pulang lebih dulu. Dia pun pergi. Takahashi hanya berdecih setelah Akashi menghilang dari pandangannya.

Tak jauh dari tempat kejadian, Mitsuki yang baru saja datang lewat pintu masuk karyawan mendengar obrolan mereka berdua. Mitsuki bersembunyi di belakang dinding di dekat Akashi dan Takahashi berdebat tadi. Mitsuki tidak bisa menahan tangis serta rasa sesak di dadanya. Dia pun melangkah cepat keluar dari toko kue tempat dia bekerja sambilan.

Belum begitu jauh dia melangkah, seseorang berkata padanya, "Jangan lari begitu saja, Mitsukicchi." Ucapan tersebut membuat Mitsuki berhenti melangkah. Dari suaranya, gadis itu tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Sudah pasti Shimamura yang mengatakan hal itu. Siapa lagi karyawan yang memanggil namanya dengan sebutan 'Mitsukicchi'?

"Di luar dingin. Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam. Aku akan membuat _latte art_. Tolong bantu aku." Shimamura memperlihatkan senyum andalannya. Mitsuki menoleh ke belakang dan menjawab, " _Hai_." Dengan suara yang sedikit ditahan.

Shimamura dan Mitsuki berjalan memasuki dapur. Untunglah dapur berbeda tempat dengan tempat pelanggan biasa duduk, jadi walaupun tidak begitu jauh, dinding yang membatasi kedua ruangan membuat mereka berdua tidak dapat dilihat oleh karyawan yang lain.

Shimamura menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan dipakainya untuk membuat _latte art_. Sedangkan Mitsuki menyiapkan alat-alat yang diperlukan. Shimamura menyuruh Mitsuki untuk menyeduh _coffee latte_ dan menuangkannya di dalam dua buah cangkir ukuran sedang. Selesai itu, Shimamura memulai menggambar menggunakan susu krim di atas _coffee latte_ tersebut. Dengan menggunakan daya kreativitasnya, Shimamura membuat gambar wajah kucing dan _love_. Diberikan cangkir dengan gambar wajah kucing pada _coffee latte_ pada Mitsuki. Sedangkan yang satu lagi diminum olehnya.

" _Arigatou, senpai_." Kata Mitsuki setelah menerima cangkir pemberian dari Shimamura. Kedua manik ungu kebiruan itu memerhatikan gambar wajah kucing yang terlihat seperti sedang tersenyum.

"Apa gambarku bagus?" tanya Shimamura dengan cengiran kuda miliknya.

"Aa… ini gambar yang lucu. Aku suka." Puji Mitsuki sambil tersenyum.

" _Arigatou gizaimasu_!" sahut Shimamura senang.

"Aku minum, ya."

" _Dozo_."

Mitsuki pun meminum _coffee latte_ yang hangat itu. Setelah tiga teguk, Mitsuki menjauhkan cangkir dari bibirnya, lalu menghembuskan napas lega. Seperti semua penat pikirannya keluar bersamaan dengan hembusan napasnya. Gadis itu terlihat tempak lebih rileks.

"Minuman yang hangat sangat membantu untuk mengurangi ketegangan dan kepenatan." Ujar Shimamura.

Mitsuki mengangguk setuju, "Aku senang Shimamura- _senpai_ memberikanku minuman ini. _Senpai_ membantuku meringankan sedikit masalahku."

"Begitukah? _Yokatta_."

Mitsuki meneguk minumannya kembali. Sedangkan Shimamura menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja _stainless_. Pemuda yang setahun lebih tua dari Mitsuki itu memerhatikan gadis yang berada di hadapannya. Ada sedikit iba terpancar dari tatapannya.

" _Gomen ne_ bila aku ikut campur dalam urusanmu, Mitsuki." Kata Shimamura memulai topic pembicaraan.

Mitsuki menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja. Dia bertanya, " _Doushite, senpai_?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tau apa masalah yang sedang menghadangmu. Tapi, jika memang itu terasa berat, kamu bisa meminta bantuanku atau teman-teman yang lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. Kami pasti akan membantumu." Ujar Shimamura.

Mitsuki tersenyum tipis, " _Arigatou. Demo, daijoubu_."

"Apa benar kamu bertengkar dengan Akashi-san?" tanya Shimamura tiba-tiba.

"Hm? _Iie,_ kami tidak bertengkar. Hanya kesalahpahaman. _Doushita no_?"

" _Hontou ni_? Habisnya, kamu pasti selalu menghindari Akashi-san jika dia kemari. Kamu juga sudah lama tidak masuk kerja. Aku pikir kamu bertengkar dengan Akashi-san dan berniat untuk mengundurkan diri dari _Kou Patisserie_."

"Jangan berpikiran sepertiitu, Shimamura- _senpai_. Ada saatnya aku akan keluar dari _Kou Patisserie_. Yang pasti bukan sekarang atau besok. Jika memang nantinya aku pergi, apsti alasanku bukan karena ada masalah dengan Akashi-san."

"Tapi, aku sangat ingin kita semua tetap bekerja di sini sampai tua nanti. Aku sudah merasa seperti memiliki keluarga baru di sini. Jika nanti berpisah, aku yakin banyak kenangan yang tidak bisa aku lupakan."

"Aku juga seperti itu. Terlalu banyak waktu yang kita habiskan bersama. Aku tidak ingin membuang itu semua."

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Membiarkan suara kegaduhan di karyawan yang lain sedang bercerita. Namun setelahnya, Mitsuki menghela napas panjang. Dia seperti mengeluarkan kata-kata yang belum sempat diucapkan olehnya pada seseorang. Gadis itu merenungkan sesuatu. Dia juga membiarkan Shimamura untuk kembali menikmati _coffee latte_.

Tak lama, diambil olehnya _handphone_ dari dalam saku kanan jaket hitamnya. Dia mengusap layar _handphone_ nya beberapa kali lalu mengetuknya sekali. Didekatkan _speaker handphone_ nya pada telinga kanannya. Terdengar suara sambungan dari sana.

" _Moshi-moshi!_ Akashi-san, ini aku, Hotaru. Bolehkah aku ke rumahmu sekarang?... Akashi-san masih di parkiran? _Aa_ … aku akan ke sana. _Hai_." Lalu, Mitsuki memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Shimamura menatapnya penuh tanya. Mitsuki segera menghabiskan minumannya dan mencuci cangkir yang dia pakai. Setelah itu, Mitsuki tersenyum dan berkata, " _Senpai_ , tolong doakan aku, _ne_. Aku akan menghadapi badai sekali lagi. Semoga saja aku bisa melewati rintangan yang sekarang."

"Ah… _hai_ …" sahut bingung Shimamura.

"Oh ya, _arigatou gozaimasu_ sudah membuatkanku _coffee latte_! Lain kali buatkan aku _expresso_ , ya!" ucap Mitsuki sebelum dia keluar dari dapur dan berjalan menuju parkiran mobil di luar toko kue.

Takahashi yang duduk dengan posisi menghadap dinding kaca sempat melihat Mitsuki yang memasuki mobil Akashi. Ada kerisauan yang dirasakan Takahashi. Dia begitu khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya. Namun, takahashi tidak ingin mengganggu mereka. Dia tahu siapa dia di dalam hubungan dua orang tersebut. Jadi, dia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Selama di perjalanan, Akashi serta Mitsuki terdiam. Mereka larut dalam suasana malam di jalanan kota Kyoto yang dipenuhi dengan cahaya lampu ditambah rembulan yang bersinar terang. Mitsuki melihat ke luar kaca mobil, sedangkan Akashi masih fokus , sesekali pria itu mencuri pandang pada gadis yang begitu kalem di sampingnya.

"Akashi-san, bisakah kita berhenti di taman yang berada di depan sana?" tanya Mitsuki sambil menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud olehnya dengan telinjuk tangan kanannya.

" _Wakatta_." Sahut Akashi singkat sembari memberi sen.

Kita persingkat saja, setelah memarkirkan mobil hitam milik Akashi di pinggir jalan, Akashi dan Mitsuki keluar dari mobil. Mereka berjalan memasuki taman yang hanya disinari oleh lampu-lampu taman serta sinar bulan tentunya. Mitsuki berjalan lebih dulu dari Akashi. Bisa dibilang, Mitsuki sengaja melakukannya untuk bisa menduduki salah satu ayunan yang menganggur karena tidak ada yang mendudukinya.

"Ah, sudah lama tidak main ayunan." Ujar Mitsuki sambil mengayunkan ayunannya dibantu dengan kakinya.

"Kamu seperti anak kecil saja, Hotaru." Kata Akashi setelah sampai di dekat ayunan yang dijajahi Mitsuki.

Mitsuki menghentikan ayunannya. Dia menatap wajah Akashi yang sedikit terkena cahaya lampu taman. Tak lama, Mitsuki tersenyum dan menyahut, "Aku memang masih anak-anak."

Mitsuki tidak bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah pria bersurai _crimson_ itu. Tapi dia tahu, Akashi pasti menatapnya heran setelahmendengar sahutannya. Mengapa Mitsuki mengatakan hal tersebut? Karena dia ingin berkata apa adanya. Dia tidak ingin bersikap sok dewasa ataupun kekanakan. Hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa dia masih belum dewasa.

"Omong-omong, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku, Hotaru?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

" _Aa… souka_ …." Mitsuki bangkit dari duduknya. Dia segera berdiri satu meter di hadapan Akashi dengan wajah yang tenang. Setelah itu, Mitsuki membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat, " _Gomennasai!_ "

Kelakuan Mitsuki membuat Akashi kebingungan, "Kenapa kamu meminta maaf padaku?"

" _Gomen_ atas kelancanganku waktu itu. Aku sudah berteriak di depan umum. Walaupun saat itu tampak begitu sepi, tapi aku merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat masalah padamu. Aku pun sudah mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak kuucapkan padamu. Lalu aku juga pergi begitu saja tanpa permisi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu tata karma. Jadi, tolong maafkan aku." Jelas Mitsuki dengan suara yang lantang.

Akashi semakin bingung dibuatnya. Walaupun begitu, Akashi masih dapat menangkap maksud dari ucapan Mitsuki. Akashi menghembuskan napas panjang. Dia memberi perintah pada Mitsuki agar gadis itu segera menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Mitsuki pun mematuhi perintah Akashi.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kamu melakukan kesalahan. Aku juga tidak pernah bilang bahwa kamu membuat masalah padaku. Jadi, kamu tidak perlu melakukan hal ini." kata Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis.

" _Demo na_ , aku selalu merepotkanmu. Jadi aku merasa tidak enak. Apa lagi sejak hari itu, aku merasa terbebani karena perkataanku sendiri. Tidak mungkin Akashi-san tidak marah padaku. Padahal waktu itu Akashi-san ingin menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi semuanya salah paham, tapi aku bersikeras untuk tidak mau mendengar penjelasan itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal." Mitsuki menundukkan kepalanya. Suaranya pun mulai direndahkannya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Hotaru." Ucap Akashi.

"Lalu untuk pengakuanku saat itu, tolong abaikan saja." Kedua manik ungu kebiruan itu bertemu pandang dengan manik _crimson_ yang tidak dingin, namun juga tidak ramah.

Akashi tidak menggubris permintaan Mitsuki. Dia masih terdiam menunggu ucapan Mitsuki selanjutnya.

"Tapi, jika aku diperbolehkan untuk berkata jujur, aku sangat _shock_ dengan apa yang aku lihat saat itu. Aku juga…. Mungkin aku juga cemburu. Aku begitu kacau selamam beberapa hari. Tapi Takahashi- _senpai_ membuatku terus kuat dan mengubah cara berpikirku. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya yang sudah selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkannya." Mitsuki memandang ke langit biru dongker dengan hiasan bulan dan ribuan bintang di atas sana.

"Aku sempat berpikir, dengan begitu cintaku akan sirna dan akan diganti dengan yang lain. Tapi nyatanya, aku tidak mampu melakukan hal itu." Mitsuki kembali menatap manik _crimson_ yang berkilauan karena sinar lampu taman, "Akashi-san pasti berpikir, aku adalah hanya seorang gadis yang Akashi-san kenal 10 tahun lalu yang lugu dan terlalu polos akan hal percintaan. Mungkin Akashi-san juga sudah tidak suka dengan keberadaanku yang sangat merugikan untuk Akashi-san. Tapi aku terima jika itu memang benar."

"Jadi, kalau Akashi-san membenciku, aku akan tetap menyukai Akashi-san." Ungkap Mitsui dengan senyum simpulnya.

Akashi tertegun dengan pernyataan gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu. Dia kembali menghembuskan napas panjang. Sudah pasti Akashi akan membalas ucapan Mitsuki.

"Kamu bukan sekedar seorang gadis yang aku kenal 10 tahun lalu." Bantah Akashi yang terhenti sejenak. Membuat senyuman Mitsuki memudar, digantikan oleh pandangan bingung.

"Apa maksud Akashi-san?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Bukankah kamu mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaan Takahashi-kun tadi di toko?" tanya balik Akashi.

Mitsuki terkejut. Bukankah Mitsuki mengumpat di balik dinding? Lalu, kenapa Akashi bisa mengetahui bahwa Mitsuki mendengar perbincangannya dengan Takahashi? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mulai menggema di pikiran Mitsuki. Dia pun tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena terlalu bingung.

"Kamu seorang perempuan yang sangat penting untukku. Jadi, jangan mengatakan hal-hal aneh lagi. Mengerti?" Akashi mendekati Mitsuki yang masih terpaku dengan segelintir pertanyaan di benaknya. Disentuh pipi hingga telinga kiri milik Mitsuki dengan tangan kanan Akashi. Dikecupnya kening gadis itu dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Akashi setelah menjauhkan dirinya dari Mitsuki yang terpaku. Lalu, pria itu pun melangkah lebih dulu.

 _Yang barusan itu apa?_ Mitsuki mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. _Apa ini nyata? Apa ini sungguhan? Akashi-san…. mencium keningku!? Lalu, apa maksud perkataannya?_ Gaduh Mitsuki dalam hati. Semburat merah sedikit menghiasi kulit wajahnya yang kuning langsat itu. Tanpa sadar, dia bergumam, "Apa aku boleh berharap?"

.

.

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu."

.

"Aku senang kita bisa bertemu."

.

"Aku memang harus merelakan Mitsuki padamu, Akashi-san."

.

"Akashi-san, ada telepon dari rumah sakit."

.

"Aku membutuhkannya."

.

"Oh, _arigatou gozaimasu_ anda sudah datang, Mitsuki Makoto-san."

.

.

 _To Be Continue…_

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

 _ **hannamoru27**_ __ _:_ _huaaaaaa sika banget sama ceriyanya ... nyesek gimana gitu jd hotaru abisnya akashi jahat banget gantungim hotaru... oya keep writing yaaaa klw bisa fast up date..._

Sankyu hannamoru~ iya, author aja ngetik sambil nyesek-nyesek gitu supaya dapet feelnya wkwk

 _ **LeafandFlower**_ _: Huhuhuu~ *megangkokoro_

 _Ff ini feelnya bener" kerasa (y) atau mungkin akunya yg baper *dibakar  
Ok, deskripsi ttg latar, tokoh dan de el el udah bagus.. Dan masih ada typo di beberapa kata.._

 _Pas baca ff ini, aku jd inget sma novelnya Tere Liye yg judulnya "Daun Yang Jatuh Tak Pernah Membenci Angin" karena konfliknya hampir sama dengan konflik di ff ini~_

 _Ok, di tunggu kelanjutannya  
And_  
 _Keep Writing_

Arigatou na LeafandFlower sudah mereview. Tapi, gomen ne, author cuma baca novel assassin sama light-novel. Jadi Author tak tau novel yang kamu maksud :'v tapi, terima kasih sudah memberitahu~

 _ **hannamoru27**_ _: huhuhu :( kapan update nya huhuhu #nangisdipojokan ..._

Kayaknya nih anak satu ngebet banget pengen baca :v ne ne hannamoru, gomen telah menunggu beribu tahun lamanya #halah chapter 3 telah datang. Yoohoo~

-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-

Hallo, World!

Apa kabaaar? Baik kah? Tidak baik kah? Atau biasa saja kah? Semoga baik semua, ya! ^^

Hampir 3 minggu nggak posting jadi berasa beban numpuk yeh. Hadeeh.. tugas banyak, praktek banyak, ngajar banyak, hari libur menghilang, mati bisya :'v

Ng… sepertinya chapter 3 ini nggak memuaskan deh. Author merasa kurang greged sama ceritanyaaaaa! Tapi males ngerevisi ulang :v wkwkwk nanti deh, di chapter 4 author pake perasaan biar kalian ikutan ngerasain (masa?).

Ok deh, itu saja. Terima kasih yang sudah mereview, memfollow, memfav, aku kasih flying kiss sebanyak-banyaknya.

Jangan lupa review lagi ya ^^

Jaa na~!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kou Patisserie**_

 _Original character : Kiseki no Sedai and Kuroko Tetsuya by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _All OCs by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

 _Original story by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

Aku ingin kau tetap kuat, agar aku bisa terus bersamamu.

-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-

Malam itu, Mitsuki tidak jadi pergi ke rumah Akashi. Karena, si empunya rumah mengantarkan gadis itu ke _mansion_ nya. Selama di perjalanan, Mitsuki larut dalam pemikirannya. Dia mengalami sebuah dilema yang menyebabkan dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun selama sekitar 10 menit.

Sampailah mereka di _mansion_ para karyawan _Kou Patisserie_. Jika diperhatikan, tempat tersebut tampak sepi. Kemungkinan besar karyawan yang lain belum pulang. Mitsuki keluar dari mobil Akashi, bersamaan dengan si pemilik mobil. Mitsuki berjalan mendekati Akashi. Gadis itu memberikan senyuman tipisnya pada orang yang telah mengantarnya pulang dengan selamat.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Akashi-san. Maaf sudah banyak merepotkanmu." Ucap Mitsuki setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya singkat.

" _Iie, iie,_ tidak merepotkan sama sekali." Sahut Akashi yang ikut tersenyum, "Tapi, lain kali aku akan menetapkan tarif permenit."

"Permenit?" kaget Mitsuki. Ketika ingin melanjutkan omongannya, telapak tangan kanan Akashi mengelus pipi kiri Mitsuki dengan lembut. Itu membuat Mitsuki membeku.

" _Oyasumi_." Salam Akashi dengan suara yang lembut pula. Setelah tersenyum ramah, Akashi kembali memasuki itu meninggalkan gadis bersurai ungu kebiruan yang masih tak merespon.

Beberapa saat setelah Akashi meninggalkannya, Mitsuki menghembuskan napas panjang. Lalu dia mengatur pernapasannya. Disentuh kedua pipinya oleh kedua telapak tangannya. Dan dia pun bergumam, "Pipiku hangat. Huufftt…. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu."

Mitsuki memegang gagang pintu masuk _mansion_. Beberapa detik kemudian, dilepaskannya benda berwarna silver itu. _Perasaanku tak enak_. Kata Mitsuki dalam hati. Dihembuskannya napas panjang secara perlahan-lahan beberapa kali. Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, Mitsuki memasuki _mansion_ tersebut.

Di dalam _Kou Patisserie_ , semua karyawan baru saja menyelesaikan tugas mereka – bersih-bersih. _Otou-san_ Takahashi memerhatikan gerak-gerik gadis bersurai cokelat panjang yang sedang mengintip ke luar toko yang sudah di tutup itu. Karena penasaran, dia menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Aoi-chan, _doushita_?" tanyanya.

"Ah, _manager-san_! Ng… _iie. Daijoubu._ " Jawab Aoi dengan sedikit kikuk. Tak jauh dari sana, Takahashi melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin. Manik hitamnya melihat ke luar, namun dia tidak menemukan petunjuk.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Gadis cantik bersurai cokelat itu berjalan sendirian di tengah jalan yang lengang. Sesekali dia menoleh ke belakang dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Lalu, dia mempercepat langkahnya. Dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sama cepatnya dengannya, namun tak seirama.

Karena panik, Aoi salah mengambil jalan. Jalan yang dilaluinya buntu. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berbalik arah. Tapi, langkah kakinya tidak cepat. Terlihat dua orang laki-laki dengan senyum nakal berjalan mendekati Aoi. Mata kedua laki-laki itu lekat pada tubuh Aoi yang mengenakan seragam sekolah. Sabtu ini ada kegiatan OSIS di sekolah Aoi, makadari itu Aoi yang selaku anggota OSIS kelas 1 ke sekolah untuk menghadiri kegiatan tersebut.

"Halo Aoi-chan." Suara berat dari salah satu laki-laki itu terdengar di telinga Aoi. Membuat gadis itu menelan ludahnya.

"Apa harimu menyenangkan, Aoi-chan?" tanya laki-laki yang satunya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar. Kamu mau menemani kami, bukan?" laki-laki yang pertama menyentuh dagu Aoi.

" _Su-sumimasen…_ aku tidak bisa menemani kalian." Jawab Aoi dengan suara pelannya.

Kedua laki-laki itu berhasil memojokkan Aoi. Gadis itu memeluk tasnya erat dan menundukkan kepalanya. Terpintas di pikirannya untuk meneroboh kedua orang laki-laki itu dan berlari secepat mungkin sampai ke _mansion_ nya. Namun, tubuhnya kaku. Dia tidak bisa mengkoordinasikan tubuhnya sendiri dengan pikirannya.

"Kamu tidak bisa kemana-mana, Aoi-chan."

"Turuti saja apa kata kami!"

Kedua laki-laki itu mulai beraksi. Tangan liar mereka mulai menjahili Aoi. Dielusnya paha putih Aoi. Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memautkan kedua alisnya. Tangan mereka mencoba menyusup ke baju Aoi lewat punggung gadis itu dengan masih mengelus paha Aoi.

" _Yamete kudasai…_ " suara Aoi bergetar.

"Nikmati saja, Aoi-chan. Pasti kau akan menyukainya." Ujar laki-laki yang mulai meraba punggung Aoi.

"Siapa yang mengizinkan kalian menyentuhnya?" terdengar suara rendah dengan nada menyeramkan.

Kedua laki-laki itu serta Aoi menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Terlihat seorang pemuda berdiri dengan ekspresi datar dan mata yang mengintimidasi. Aoi yang sudah menangis melihat pemuda itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ck.. siapa kau?" tanya salah satu laki-laki yang melepaskan sentuhannya pada Aoi.

"Hanya seorang pemuda yang tidak sengaja melewati jalan ini." jawab pemuda itu datar.

"Lebih baik kau pulang. Jangan urusi urusan orang lain!" usir laki-laki yang satunya lagi.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis, "Seharusnya kalian yang pulang. Untuk apa kalian di sini bersama seorang gadis ingusan? Apa kalian tidak punya rumah? Apa perlu aku sediakan tempat tinggal untuk kalian?"

"Kau berani sekali, _teme_!"

"Akan kami buat kau menyesal telah mengganggu kami!"

Kedua laki-laki itu pun berlari dan mulai menyerang pemuda itu dengan tinju-tinju mereka. Tapi serangan itu dapat dihindari dnegan mudah oleh si pemuda. Kedua laki-laki itu terus menyerangnya, si pemuda melangkah mundur. Ketika mereka siap untuk meninju, secara bersamaan sebuah pistol di dekatkan pada kepala mereka bagian belakang oleh dua orang petugas keamanan.

"Sepertinya kalian akan tinggal di sel tahanan untuk beberapa waktu." Kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Kedua laki-laki tersebut berdecih.

"Angkat kedua tangan kalian ke atas. Jangan melakukan perlawanan, atau kami akan menembak kalian." Ancam salah satu petugas keamanan. Kedua laki-laki itu menuruti perintah sang petugas keamanan. Lalu, petugas keamanan memborgol tangan kedua laki-laki itu di belakang tubuh mereka.

"Sekarang, ikut kami ke kantor keamanan." Lanjut petugas keamanan yang lain sambil menarik kedua laki-laki itu agar masuk ke dalam mobil petugas keamanan.

Seorang petugas keamanan memberi hormat pada pemuda yang telah menolong Aoi dan berkata, " _Arigatou gozaimasu_ sudah membantu kami mencari mereka. Mereka sering lolos dari kejaran petuga keamanan. Jadi, ini sedikit meringankan beban kami. Senang bekerja sama denganmu, Takahashi-kun."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Takahashi itu membalas hormat si petugas keamanan dan menyahut, "Senang bekerja sama denganmu juga, Kibou-san."

"Antarlah gadis itu sampai rumahnya. Kalau bisa, jangan biarkan dia keluar di malam hari." Pesan si petugas keamanan.

" _Hai_ , _arigatou gozaimasu_ sudah memberitahu." Jawab Takahashi sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi." Ucap petugas keamanan yang setelahnya berjalan memasuki mobil keamanan. Takahashi membungkukkan tubuhnya sesaat.

Beberapa saat sesudah mobil keamanan menjauh, Takahashi berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Aoi yang sudah terduduk lemah.

" _Daijoubu desu ka_? Apa kau terluka? Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" tanya takahashi dengan nada khawatir.

Aoi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak terluka. _Daijoubu desu_."

"Apa benar kau baik-baik saja?" tangan kanan Takahashi mencoba meraih pipi kiri Aoi. Namu secara _reflex_ , Aoi menghindar. Takahashi terkejut, begitu juga dengan Aoi.

Aoi menundukkan kepalanya, " _Go-gomennasai_ …"

Takahashi menoleh ke arah lain. Dia mengerti kenapa Aoi menghindar. Dia pun berdiri tegap. Dilepas jaketnya dan diberikan ke gadis yang masih terduduk itu.

"Pakailah. " ucap Takahasi.

Aoi memandang wajah tenang Takahashi beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya dia menuruti ucapan pemuda itu untuk mengenakan jaket milik Takahashi. Setelah itu, dia menghapus air matanya dan berdiri sambil memegang tasnya.

"Bagaimana bisa… Takahashi-san menemukanku di sini sambil membawa petugas keamanan?" tanya Aoi dengan sura seraknya sehabis menangis.

"Hem? Hanya _insting_ saja. Lagi pula tadi aku melihat kedua orang mencurigakan itu dan ternyata aku mengenali wajah penjahat-penjahat itu. Jadi, aku membawa petugas keamanan bersamaku." Jelas Takahashi.

" _Aa.. sou desu ka_." Sahut Aoi.

"Hari sudah larut, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai _mansion_." Kata Takahashi sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

Belum melangkahkan kakinya, lengan kiri bajunya ditarik pelan oleh Aoi. Pemuda itu pun menoleh pada gadis di belakangnya. Terlihat Aoi tersenyum bahagia dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir.

"A-Aoi…" Takahashi terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Ungkap Aoi tulus, membuat Takahashi bungkam.

" _Aa… sumimasen_ Takahashi-san. Aku akan menghentikan ini." Aoi melepaskan lengan baju Takahashi. Dia kembali menghapus air matanya.

Takahashi tersenyum dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Aoi seraya berkata, " _Arigatou na,_ Aoi."

 _Suki!_ Seru Aoi dalam hati ketika melihat senyum tulus dari Takahashi. Seseorang yang telah memberinya banyak pelajaran dalam hidupnya. Gadis itu tampak tidak bisa menahan perasaan bahagianya. Dia ikut tersenyum bersama Taakahashi.

Baik, akan diceritakan sedikit tentang Aoi. Gadis ini bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda dengan Mitsuki, namun mereka sering bertemu ketika pulang sekolah. Itulah mengapa, Aoi bisa dekat dengan Mitsuki. Sejak masuk SMA, Aoi mendaftar kerja paruh waktu di tempat yang tidak begitu jauh dengan sekolahnya. Karena sekolahnya mengizinkan siswa-siswinya untuk bekerja paruh waktu, Aoi tidak khawatir jika harus bekerja di toko kue.

Awalnya dia sangat takjub melihat para karyawan yang begitu anggun dan berkharisma. Dia sempat minder ketika mengetahui bahwa dia bekerja sebagai pelayan. Maka dari itu, awal-awal masa uji coba Aoi berjalan dengan kurang lancar. Namun, Takahashi mendatanginya dan berkata, "Kamu tidak perlu mengikuti cara karyawan yang bekerja di sini, cukup jadi diri sendiri saja."

Perkataan Takahashi itu membuat pandangan Aoi terbuka. Dia sadar kalau dia berusaha untuk meniru gaya para karyawan saat bekerja, namun itu semua sia-sia karena dia tidak mampu. Akhirnya, Aoi mengikuti nasehat Takahashi dan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dengan senyum semangat dan keceriaannya, Aoi pun lulus dari masa uji cobanya selama seminggu. Banyak pelanggan yang senang dengan Aoi, karena menurut mereka Aoi adalah seorang penyemangat.

Walaupun masih sering melakukan kesalahan karena sifatnya yang sedikit kikuk, semuanya dapat berjalan dengan baik karena Takahashi memberi masukan pada Aoi secara sukarela. Berkat sifat dewasa dan bersahabatnya Takahashi, Aoi pun mulai merasakan benih-benih cinta di lubuk hatinya. Semua yang dialaminya selalu diceritakan pada Mitsuki.

Mitsuki pernah bertanya pada Aoi, "Kenapa kamu tidak mencoba untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?"

Aoi tertegun dengan wajah memerah. Sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dia membalas, "Aku tidak bisa! Aku malu!"

Mitsuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa harus malu? Aku yakin dia juga menyukaimu."

"Mitsuki-san, jangan membuatku menjadi terlalu berharap!"

"Coba saja dulu. Jika dia tidak membalas perasaanmu, jangan pernah membuat tembok dengannya. Aku bisa menjamin Takahashi- _senpai_ bukan tipe orang yang akan acuh tak acuh dengan seorang gadis sepertimu. Aku yakin kamu bisa mengungkapkannya!" ucap Mitsuki yang malah memberikan Aoi kekuatan. Aoi tersenyum pada Mitsuki.

"Aku tidak salah menganggapmu sebagai seorang kakak, Mitsuki-san." ungkap Aoi.

Di keluarganya, Aoi adalah anak satu-satunya. Keluarganya termasuk keluarga yang kaya. Karena sering sendirian di rumah karena kedua orang tauanya yang bekerja, Aoi sering menjadi penyendiri di rumah. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa diajaknya untuk berkomunikasi secara santai.

Tapi, setelah dia bekerja paruh waktu, Mitsuki selalu ada untuknya. Karena Mitsuki lebih tua 2 tahun darinya dan pastinya lebih dewasa secara berpikir logis, Aoi menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Padahal Aoi tahu kalau dalam keluarga, Mitsuki adalah yang paling muda. Mitsuki pun tidak merasa keberatan jika Aoi bersikap kekanakan, karena gadis itu mengerti bagaimana rasa kesepian yang dialami oleh Aoi.

 _-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-_

Dua hari berikutnya, Akashi menemui Takahashi di _Kou Patisserie_. Pagi itu, _Kou Patisserie_ dikunjungi oleh orang-orang kantor yang sengaja mampir untuk bertemu klien ataupun hanya sekedar memesan teh atau kopi. Yang berkunjung pun tidak sebanyak waktu pulang kerja, jadi mereka tidak kewalahan mengurus para pelanggan.

Akashi duduk di sofa untuk satu orang yang khusus untuk pelanggan VIP. Pria itu mengotak-atik aplikasi di _handphone_ nya. Kemudian, Takahashi datang sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang di atasnya terletak dua gelas ukuran sedang _expresso coffee_ serta satu piring kecil berisikan kue cokelat bersaus stowberry dengan toping parutan keju bakar. Pemuda itu meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja di hadapan Akashi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Akashi-san." ucap Takahashi.

" _Daijoubu_. Silahkan duduk." Sahut Akashi ramah.

" _Arigatou_." Jawab Takahashi yang lalu duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Akashi.

Akashi mengambil gelas kopi yang paling dekat dengannya. Setelah ia menyeruput sedikit isinya, ditaruh kembali gelas tersebut ke atas meja. Takahashi yang memerhatikan Akashi pun mulai angkat bicara memulai topik perbincangan mereka.

"Jadi… ada perlu apa Akashi-san ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Takahashi.

" _Aa_ … pertama-tama, aku minta maaf untuk kejadian di hari sabtu. Aku sedang tidak memiliki _mood_ yang bagus waktu itu, jadi aku terbawa emosi. _Wari_." Kata Akashi.

" _Daijoubu, daijoubu._ " Takahashi mengibaskan di depan wajahnya sendiri.

"Yang kedua, aku akan menjelaskan padamu hubunganku dengan Hotaru dari awal kami bertemu. Karena aku pikir, kamu tidak akan merelakan gadis itu pergi meninggalkanmu."

" _Aa chigau_ , aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku mengerti perasaan Mitsuki, jadi aku iba padanya. Melihat kegigihan dan kesetiaannya, aku menyadari aku tidak bisa masuk menggantikanmu. Aku memang harus merelakan Mitsuki padamu, Akashi-san." jelas Takahashi sambil tersenyum masam.

Akashi menghembuskan napas berat, "Aku tidak tahu apakah keputusanku ini benar atau tidak. Tapi aku sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya. Jadi aku tidak ingin terjadi kesalahan karena kesalahpahaman."

Hari itu, sekolah Mitsuki mengadakan festival budaya dengan tujuan merayakan ulang tahun sekolahnya. Acara ini dibuka untuk umum dihari pertama dan di hari kedua, acara ini menjadi acara puncak festival yang hanya untuk dihadiri oleh para siswa-siswi serta para guru dan staff sekolah tersebut. Mitsuki yang mengundang Aoi ke sekolahnya mengajak gadis itu berkeliling sekolahnya.

"Di luar banyak _stand-stand_ makanan yang dibuat oleh 10 kelas. Berbagai macam makanan mereka sajikan di _stand_ yang berbeda." Ucap Mitsuki.

"Ah, aku membeli _takoyaki_ di sana. Um… _stand_ dari kelas…. 2-3. Ya, dari kelas 2-3!" sahut Aoi penuh semangat.

"Murid kelas 2-3 memang banyak penyuka makanan khas Jepang, jadi aku pikir mereka membuatnya dengan penuh cinta." Ujar Mitsuki sambil tersenyum.

" _Oo.. souda ne_." Aoi mengangguk mengerti.

Mitsuki kembali memandu Aoi berkeliling. Mereka melewati lorong lantai 2 gedung selatan. Banyak kelas yang mereka lewati menawarkan ini itu pada mereka. Ada pula yang menggoda Aoi dan sempat meminta nomor telepon gadis itu. Tapi, karena Mitsuki ada bersamanya, Aoi bisa diselamatkan dari kerumunan siswa yang meminta berkenalan dengannya.

"Nah, ini kelasku." Tunjuk Mitsuki.

"Pameran foto?" tanya Aoi setelah membaca plang yang ditaruh di samping pintu kelas.

" _Yup!_ Aku yakin jarang yang akan melakukan pameran foto saat festival budaya seperti ini." kata Mitsuki, "Ayo masuk."

Aoi mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun memasuki ruang kelas 3-2. Jika dilihat dari depan, _design_ nya tampak sederhana. Namun jika memasuki ruang kelas tersebut, sungguh apik dan kreatif. Dinding kelas ditutupi oleh triplek yang telah dicat membentuk warna langit. Kalau berdiri di depan kelas, dinding kiri menunjukkan langit di waktu subuh, dinding di hadapan kita menunjukkan langit di siang hari, dinding kanan menunjukkan langit di waktu senja, dan dinding di belakang kita menunjukkan langit di malam hari.

Foto-foto yang dipamerkan memiliki kekuatan tersendiri ketika digantung di triplek yang sesuai dengan perasaan yang terkandung di dalam foto tersebut. Aoi berjalan perlahan-lahan sembari memandangi foto satu persatu. Tanpa ada keterangan dari maksud foto-foto tersebut, para pegunjung dapat mengetahui makna tersirat yang ditampilkan dari foto tersebut. Banyak pengunjung yang mondar-mandir masuk ke dalam kelas Mitsuki hanya sekedar melihat-lihat atau berfoto di sana. Tapi, itu membuat kelas tersebut tampak sukses dengan pameran mereka.

"Mitsuki-san! Apakah ini fotomu?" tanya Aoi sambil menunjuk sebuah foto berbingkai senada dengan latar langit gelap.

"Ah… benar. Aku tidak menyangka mereka memamerkan fotoku ini." jawab Mitsuki dengan wajah tidak yakin.

"Kamu memfoto diri sendiri? Atau difoto oleh orang lain?" tanya Aoi lagi.

"Aku difoto oleh teman sekelasku. Itu ketika kami sedang mencari model foto yang bagus untuk dipamerkan. Tidak tahunya temanku itu malah memfotoku."

"Aku suka foto ini!" ungkap Aoi.

"Eh?" bingung Mitsuki sambil menoleh pada gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Mitsuki-san tampak begitu bebas di sini. Walaupun tidak menampilkan wajah Mitsuki-san, tapi aku bisa tahu ekspresi apa yang dikeluarkan Mitsuki-san ketika memandang langit penuh bintang dengan bulan purnama yang menghiasi langit gelap itu. Apalagi angin yang menimbulkan efek pada pakaian dan rambut Mitsuki-san. Lalu, kedua tangan Mitsuki-san direntangkan ke samping. Cara pengambilan foto dari belakang bawah juga menambah maksud dari foto ini." jelas Aoi panjang lebar.

Mitsuki terkekeh, "Aku kaget melihat Aoi menafsirkan maksud foto ini."

"Ehh?!" kedua alis Aoi terangkat.

" _Demo na_ , kamu benar. Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa terbebas dari segala beban yang menumpuk di bahuku." Gumam Mitsuki yang terdengar oleh Aoi.

" _Anata wa tsuki ga sukidakara_." Ucap Aoi.

Mitsuki terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, dia tersenyum, " _Ne… hontouni suki_!"

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Aoi tahu, Mitsuki suka bulan, apalagi jika itu bulan purnama. Alasannya? Karena Mitsuki lahir di malam musim gugur yang disinari oleh bulan purnama yang sangat indah.

"Ah, tunggulah di sini. Aku harus bertemu temanku di lantai satu. Tadi aku lupa untuk pergi ke sana." Kata Mitsuki tiba-tiba, "Aku tidak akan lama. Teman sekelasku akan menjagamu. Aku sudah bilang pada mereka jangan meninggalkanmu sendirian."

" _Sou desu ka_." Sahut Aoi.

"Aku akan kembali." Kata Mitsuki sambil berlari ke luar kelas.

Setelah tak melihat punggung gadis bersurai ungu kebiruan itu , manik cokelat Aoi kembali menatap foto yang ada di hadapannya.

Mitsuki berjalan cepat menuruni anak tangga yang cukup sepi. Ya, dia sengaja melewati tangga tersebut karena dia sedang terburu-buru. Belum begitu jauh menuruni anak tangga, Mitsuki melihat seorang gadis sebayanya yang tampak begitu lemah dan pucat 5 anak tangga di bawahnya. Jika dilihat dari warna garis pada sepatunya, Mitsuki tahu gadis itu adik kelasnya.

" _Sumimasen, daijoubu desu ka?_ Wajahmu pucat sekali." Tanya Mitsuki khawatir.

Gadis itu menoleh pelan pada Mitsuki. Dia memegangi perut dan kepalanya. Mitsuki tidak yakin bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja. Ketika ingin menolongnya, gadis itu tiba-tiba terjungkal ke belakang. Mitsuki terkejut dan _reflex_ menolong gadis itu.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain hal tersebut." Ucap Akashi.

"Tapi, apakah itu bisa berhasil? Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Bisa saja Mitsuki tidak pernah kembali." Ragu Takahashi sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi. Tidak akan pernah." Ungkap Akashi dengan suara yang direndahkannya.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pria berpakaian rapi dengan jas serta sepatu kulit berwarna hitam. Pria itu menghampiri mereka berdua dan membungkuk di samping Akashi.

"Ryuji-san?" bingung Akashi memanggil nama pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Akashi Seijuurou-san, ada telepon dari rumah sakit." Ucap pria itu sambil memberikan sebuah _handphone_ pada Akashi.

Akashi mengambil _handphone_ itu dengan ragu. Dia melirik pada Takahashi. Pemuda itu memberi isyarat agar Akashi menerima sambungan telepon tersebut. Lalu, Akashi bangkit dari duduknya dan menerima telepon dari seberang sana.

" _Hai, moshi-moshi_?" Akashi berjalan pelan ke dinding kaca.

" _Akashi!"_ seru seseorang di seberang sana.

Akashi terkejut mendenagr suara yang taka sing di telinganya. Terbayang wajah si pemilik suara tersebut di benak Akashi, "Midorima Shintarou?"

" _Hai, ini aku. Nanti saja basa-basinya."_

" _Doushita_? Kau terdengar sangat panik." Bingung Akashi dengan kedua alisnya yang saling bertautan.

" _Apa kau kenal dengan gadis bernama Mitsuki Hotaru? Dia bersekolah di Rakuzan. Wajah dan rambutnya mirip dengan Miyuki, aku pikir dia saudara jauh dari Miyuki."_

"Ada apa dengan Hotaru?" tanya Akashi dengan penuh penekanan di setiap perkataannya.

" _Aku dapat memastikan kalau kau mengenalnya, karena kau memanggil nama kecilnya, Akashi. Gadis bernama Mitsuki Hotaru mengalami kecelakaan di sekolah."_ Jawab Midorima.

Akashi bungkam. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Tubuhnya pun terasa begitu kaku. Napasnya sesak dan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Akash sangat _shock_ mendengarnya. Takahashi yang memandangi pria itu dari belakang hanya terheran-heran. Begitu juga dengan Ryuji, si supir pribadi Akashi.

Tak lama, Akashi berdecih. Pria itu langsung berlari keluar _Kou Patisserie_ sambil menggenggam _handphone_ yang diambilnya dari Ryuji. Setelah diberi tahu dimana rumah sakit yang merawat Mitsuki, Akashi mempercepat larinya. Sungguh mengagumkan pria bersurai _crimson_ itu, walaupun sudah _facuum bermain basket_ sekitar 9 tahun, kecepatan dan kekuatan kakinya sama sekali tidak berkurang.

"Midorima- _sensei_ , detak jantung pasien bernama Mitsuki Hotaru tiba-tiba saja melemah!" seru seorang perawat dari dalam ruang ICU.

Pria berjas putih dengan rambut hijau serta kacamata ber _frame_ hitam terkejut. Dia langsung menghampiri ranjang pasien milik Mitsuki.

"BP dan denyut nadinya menurun." Kata seorang perawat.

" _Kami-sama_ , napasnya tidak beraturan." Sahut seorang perawat yang lain.

"Cepat pasangkan _ventilator_ padanya!" seru Midorima.

" _Hai_!" sahut dua orang perawat yang lain. Mereka langsung pergi mengambil _ventilator_ untuk dipasangkan pada Mitsuki.

Midorima mengelus kening Mitsuki yang diperban dengan lembut. Pria itu langsung berbisik di telinga kanan Mitsuki, "Dengarkan aku Mitsuki, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, itu tergantung padamu. Kami hanya bisa membantumu sejauh ini. Kumohon, kuatkan dirimu."

Kedua perawat yang tadi mengambil _ventilator_ pun datang dan segera memasang alat pernapasan tersebut bersama Midorima pada Mitsuki.

Saat ini, Mitsuki belum sadarkan diri. Setelah terjatuh dan menabrak dinding karena menyelamatkan gadis yang pingsan, Mitsuki tidak sadarkan diri. Beberapa orang yang mendengar suara benturan keras langsung menghampiri kedua gadis itu. Mereka langsung membawa kedua gadis itu ke ruang kesehatan. Tak lama, mereka membawa Mitsuki ke rumah sakit terdekat karena pendarahan di kepalanya yang belum berhenti.

Akashi sampai di ruang tunggu ICU. Dia melihat Aoi sedang menangis dipelukan seorang gadis yang berseragam SMA Rakuzan. Ada pula kedua _aneki_ Mitsuki yang sedang terduduk dengan wajah khawatir. Akashi berjalan mendekati pria lebih paruh baya yang 30 tahun lebih tua darinya yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang ICU.

"Makoto-san." panggil Akashi.

Pria tersebut menoleh, "Seijuurou. Kau datang."

"Bagaimana keadaan Hotaru?" tanya Akashi sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah setelah berlari.

"Dia belum sadarkan diri sejak 3 jam yang lalu." Jawab pria tersebut selaku _otou-san_ dari Mitsuki. Wajah pria tersebut tampak pasrah. Akashi yakin, pria itu menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Karena terlihat begitu jelas mata pria itu memerah.

Terlihat dari luar ruang ICU, Midorima dan para perawat sedang sibuk dengan Mitsuki. Akashi mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Betapa kesalnya dia pada dirinya sendiri. Entah apa itu karena dia tidak bisa melihat dan menyentuh Mitsuki ataukah karena dia tidak bisa menjaga Mitsuki dengan benar. Perasaannya kini campur aduk.

Midorima dan beberapa perawat berjalan menuju pintu ICU. Akashi dan _otou-san_ Mitsuki melangkah mundur. Ketika Midorima keluar, mereka yang ada di ruang tunggu pun langsung bangkit dari duduk mereka. Lalu mendekati Midorima.

"Mitsuki-san _desu ka_?" tanya Midorima pada _otou-san_ Mitsuki.

" _Hai_!" sahut pria itu.

"Keadaan putri Anda telah membaik. Sempat ada kendala pada detak jantung serta paru-parunya. Tapi kami bersyukur kendala tersebut dapat teratasi. Untuk saat ini kami mengenakan _ventilator_ padanya. Dan kami belum bisa memastikan kapan putri Anda akan siuman." Jelas Midorima.

"Apakah kami boleh melihatnya dari dekat?" tanya _otou-san_ Mitsuki.

"Saya sudah memberi tahu suster penjaga untuk memperbolehkan kalian menjenguknya. Tapi, Saya harap kalian masuk bergantian. Maksimal 3 orang saja." Jawab Midorima.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei!_ " seru _otou-san_ dan _aneki_ Mitsuki sambil membungkukkan tubuh mereka sesaat.

" _Arigatou na_ , Shintarou." Ucap Akashi.

"Aku harap gadis itu cepat siuman. Kau tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi, bukan?" kata Midorima. Akashi terdiam. Midorima pun menepuk pundak kiri Akashi. Lalu, dia berjalan menjauh bersama para perawat.

Ya, tentu saja Akashi tidak mau. Dia sudah kehilangan dua orang berharga dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Sudah sangat menyakitkan baginya melihat Mitsuki tak sadarkan diri dengan _ventilator_ yang terpasang di mulutnya. Apalagi jika Mitsuki pergi, mungkin itu adalah penderitaan yang tidak akan pernah hilang sepanjang hidupnya.

Secara bergantian para pengunjung menjenguk Mitsuki. Akashi membiarkan mereka untuk melihat mitsuki terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan dia duduk di ruang tunggu sambil meratapi apa yang sudah terjadi pada Mitsuki. Berulang-ulang kali telepon masuk ke _handphone_ nya, namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang diangakat oleh Akashi. Pria itu tidak ada niatan untuk berbincang dnegan orang lain saat ini.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Tinggal _otou-san_ , kedua _aneki_ Mitsuki dan Akashi di ruang ICU. Kedua _aneki_ Mitsuki meminta agar _otou-san_ mereka segera beristirahat. Sempat menolak permintaan anaknya, tapi _otou-san_ Mitsuki pun diyakinkan oleh Akashi untuk segera beristirahat di hotel yang sudah dipesan Akashi untuk mereka. Hotel tersebut ada di samping rumah sakit walaupun dibatasi oleh sebuah gedung lain. Tapi jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Jadi mereka bisa mengatasi masalah waktu bila tergesa-gesa ke rumah sakit.

Tinggalah Akashi seorang diri yang menemani Mitsuki. Dia duduk di samping ranjang Mitsuki. Dipandang wajah tenang Mitsuki. Akashi tersenyum masam. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kiri Mitsuki yang tidak merespon.

" _Ne_ , bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa merasa baikan?" tanya Akashi pada Mitsuki. Apakah dia gila? Dia mengajak bicara orang yang sedang koma. Mungkin itu yang akan terpintas dipikiran orang yang melihat Akashi bicara pada Mitsuki saat keadaan seperti itu. Tapi, itu sudah biasa bagi Akashi.

"Kenapa kamu belum siuman? Apa yang sedang kamu mimpikan? Apakah itu lebih seru disbanding di sini?" tanya Akashi yang tak digubris oleh Mitsuki.

Akashi memautkan kedua alisnya. Dielus punggung telapak tangan kiri Mitsuki. Pria itu tersenyum tipis dan bergumam, "Tanganmu kurus ya, Hotaru. Apa kamu makan dengan baik?"

Dulu, Akashi selalu mengingatkan Mitsuki agar gadis itu makan dengan baik dan benar. Mitsuki kecil bukan tipe anak yang suka makan, tapi dia suka sekali minum susu. Hanya saja, sekalinya makan Mitsuki bisa menambah 2-3 kali. Itu yang membuat Akashi menganggap Mitsuki berbeda dengan Miyuki.

Suatu hari, entah apa yang membuat Mitsuki kesal dengan Akashi, gadis kecil itu tidak mempedulikan Akashi dan tidak mau makan. Waktu itu Mitsuki ke rumah Akashi karena dia mencari bukunya yang tertinggal di rumah Akashi dua hari yang lalu. Namun, sepertinya buku itu tidak ditemukan olehnya.

"Miyuki, kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Akashi yang ikut mencari buku Mitsuki di ruang bacanya.

"Mitsuki _desu_." Kesal Mitsuki tanpa menoleh pada yang bertanya.

" _Aa.. gomen_ Mitsuki." Ucap Akashi bersalah, "Kamu mau dibuatkan apa?"

Mitsuki diam saja. Akashi bingung dengan anak itu. Dia pun menghampiri Mitsuki dan melihat wajah cemberut anak itu. Akashi tersenyum dan menggodanya, " _Doushita_? Kamu belum makan, bukan? Kalau tidak makan, nanti tidak cantik lagi, lho."

Perkataan Akashi mampu meluluhkan Mitsuki. Jika itu Miyuki, pasti Miyuki masih acuh tak acuh. Tapi ini Mitsuki, seorang anak kecil biasa yang pendiam namun berbicara apa adanya. Sekalinya dia merasa tidak suka, Mitsuki pasti akan bicara atau hanya dipendamnya.

"Kamu suka ikan salmon, bukan? Aku akan memberitahu koki agar membuatkan ikan salmon goreng." Kata Akashi setelah melihat Mitsuki duduk di ruang makan.

" _Gomennasai_." Ucap Mitsuki yang menghentikan langkah Akashi. Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat pada anak kecil yang sedang berjalan menujunya.

" _Ano_ … aku tidak bermaksud untuk merepotkan Akashi-san. Tapi aku malah berbuat yang sebaliknya. _Gomennasai_." Ungkap Mitsuki dengan tegas.

Akashi berjongkok di hadapan Mitsuki dan tersenyum, "Pasti orang tuamu mendidikmu dengan baik."

"Jangan menganggapku seperti anak kecil." Kata Mitsuki.

" _Iie_. Aku mengatakannya karena kamu anak baik yang jujur." Akashi mengusap puncak kepala Mitsuki dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

Akashi masih menatap sendu wajah Mitsuki. Waktu tengah malam telah lewat, hari telah menunjukkan pukul 4 subuh. Pria bersurai _crimson_ itu masih terjaga sejak tadi malam. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, namun dia masih setia menunggu Mitsuki sampai gadis itu terbangun.

"..!" Mitsuki kecil membeku di tempat sambil memegangi sebuah buku di kedua tangannya yang diulurkan ke depan. Sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak membuat lembaran buku tersebut bolong dari bagian atas hingga ke tengah. Dia tidak berani melihatnya.

"Hotaru, _doushita_? Kenapa bukunya dipegang seperti itu?" tanya Akashi sambil mendekati Mitsuki.

"A-ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam buku… Aku ngeri melihatnya." Risau Mitsuki sambil melihat Akashi dengan ekspresi yang ingin menangis.

"Coba kulihat." Mitsuki memberikan buku yang dipegangnya pada Akashi. Akashi membuka buku tersebut, "Oh, ini rayap. Tunggu, aku ambil tisu dulu."

Akashi mengambil tisu yang ada di atas meja kecil. Lalu, dia membunuh serangga tersebut dengan tisu. Mitsuki hanya melihatnya dari balik punggung Akashi. Setelah selesai, Akashi membuang tidu-tidu tersebut ke tempat sampah. Mitsuki memandangi buku yang tergeletak di atas lantai itu.

"Bukunya jadi bolong…" ucap Mitsuki.

"Iya. Buku itu sudah lama. Wajar jika dimakan rayap."sahut Akashi, "Tapi jadi rusak."

Mitsuki langsung menoleh ke Akashi setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Anak itu berpikir, _Akashi-san berkata seperti itu bukan karena bukunya yang dimakan rayap. Tapi tentang hatinya yang tak pernah sembuh dari luka hatinya._ Mitsuki menangis di hadapan Akashi.

Akashi terkejut dan berjengkek di hadapan Mitsuki. Dipegang kedua bahu Mitsuki olehnya, "Kenapa kamu menangis?"

Mitsuki terdiam. Dia berlari keluar ruang kerja Akashi. Pria itu memanggil nama Mitsuki, namun gadis kecil itu tidak menoleh sama sekali. Mitsuki berlari melewati tangga menuju lantai 4, tempat ruangan _otou-san_ nya bekerja. Namun, Mitsuki tidak tahu kalau lantai pada tangga tersebut baru saja dipel. Dia pun terpeleset dan terjungkal ke belakang. Untung saja Akashi yang dapat mengejar Mitsuki dengan cepat menangkap tubuh gadis kecil itu sebelum mendarat ke lantai bawah dengan keras.

Mitsuki yang masih sedikit _shock_ bangkit dari tubuh Akashi yang menjadi bantalan mendaratnya. Dia berdiri menghadap Akashi. Tapi dia masih terdiam. Akashi menepuk kedua punggung telapak tangan Mitsuki yang saling bertautan dengan cukup keras. Tangan Mitsuki memerah dibuatnya. Terlihat dari wajahnya, Mitsuki kesakitan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Jangan berlari di tangga! Jangan bertindak ceroboh! Jangan berbuat hal seperti ini lagi. Kumohon…." Akashi mengucapkan semuanya dengan penuh permohonan pada gadis kecil itu.

Mitsuki memandang wajah Akashi yang mulai tersenyum tulus. Matanya mulai membendung cairan bening yang siap meluap. Akashi memeluk tubuh Mitsuki dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Dia membiarkan gadis kecil itu menangis dipelukannya.

" _Daijoubu_ , aku ada disini." Ucap Akashi pelan.

Seusai itu, Akashi menggandeng tangan Mitsuki. Dia membawa Mitsuki berjalan ke luar kantor untuk membelikan gadis kecil itu es krim.

"Akashi-san." panggil Mitsuki.

" _Hai?"_ sahut Akashi.

"Aku tidak akan meninggal lebih dulu darimu." Ujar Mitsuki.

Akashi terkekeh, "Itu terdengar seperti aku akan ditinggal oleh anak yang 17 tahun lebih muda dariku."

"Karena umur itulah maka aku bisa hidup lebih lama darimu. Karena Akashi-san sudah tua, jadi bisa saja Akashi-san yang meninggalkanku duluan." Kata Mitsuki apa adanya.

"Kamu mengejekku?" tanya Akashi yang merasa tersindir dengan umurnya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya.." jawab Mitsuki, "Karena, aku yakin pasti Akashi-san akan membutuhkanku suatu saat nanti."

Akashi mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan lemah milik Mitsuki. Ditekuknya lengan kiri gadis itu. Dia mendekatkan punggung telapak tangan kiri Mitsuki ke pipi kirinya. Akashi dapat merasakan keangatan dari punggung telapak tangan kiri tersebut, walaupun jemari milik Mitsuki dingin.

"Aku membutuhkannya." Gumam Akashi, "Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu, Hotaru." Akashi mengecup punggung telapak tanagn kiri Mitsuki cukup lama.

Sebenarnya, Mitsuki pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Akashi sebelum kejadian kesalahpahaman itu. Tetapi, Mitsuki menggunakan kata perandaian, maka Akashi menjawab sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkan olehnya. Itu terjadi ketika semester kedua di kelas 1 SMA.

" _Ne_ Akashi-san. Kenapa Akashi-san belum juga menikah? Tidak bagus menikah di umur yang tua." Tanya Mitsuki di kala itu menjadi pelayan menggantikan salah satu pelayan yang pulang karena sakit.

"Hem? Jujur saja, aku tidak begitu dekat dengan semua wanita yang aku kenal. Lagi pula, lubang di hatiku tidak akan pernah tertutup." Jawab Akashi dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ah, jangan bilang seperti itu! Tidak mungkin seseorang tidak akan pernah bangkit kembali setelah patah hati." Racau Mitsuki, "Misalnya, jika aku atau orang lain yang menutup lubang itu, apa kau bersedia?"

Akashi melirik pada wajah penasaran Mitsuki. Kemudian pria itu kembali memandang ke luar tembok kaca _Kou Patisserie_. Mitsuki hanya terdiam menunggu jawaban dari Akashi.

"Jika itu kamu, aku pasti akan berada di dekatmu jika kamu menangis. Tapi, aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk melindungimu." Kata Akashi.

Mitsuki seolah mendengar sebuah penolakan. Gadis itu tersenyum dan berkata, " _Souka_. _Arigatou na_ , Akashi-san." Mendengar hal itu, Akashi menoleh ke Mitsuki. Pria itu melihat senyum Mitsuki yang sedikit berbeda.

"Hotaru…" panggil Akashi dengan lirih. Tidak ada sahutan dari Mitsuki.

Akashi pernah kehilangan dua orang wanita yang sangat dicintai olehnya. Pertama, _okaa-san_ nya yang meninggal karena sakit ketika dia berada di sekolah dasar. Dan yang kedua adalah Chiharu Miyuki yang meninggal karena kecelakan lalu lintas. Dia begitu trauma sejak Chiharu Miyuki yang koma selama satu bulan dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Bahkan belum sempat dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Miyuki, gadis yang menjadi luka lama Akashi itu tidak pernah sadarkan diri. Akashi sangat takut kehilangan semenjak hari itu.

Akashi begitu terluka jika harus mengingat hari-hari dimana dia hanya mendengar denyut nadi yang semakin melemah dan suara napas yang dibantu dengan alat pernapasan, melihat tubuh seseorang yang semakin kurus hari demi hari. Dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi pada Mitsuki. Dia tidak mau kehilangan gadis yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Hotaru!" panggil Akashi lagi.

"Akh…" terdengar suara yang teramat pelan di telinga Akashi. Pria itupun bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Mitsuki. Dia terkejut dan langsung memanggil para perawat.

" _Sumimasen_! Tolong panggil Midorima- _sensei_! Mitsuki Hotaru sudah siuman!" seru Akashi yang terdengar seperti memerintah. Para perawat yang mendengar hal itu langsung menghampiri ranjang tidur Mitsuki. Seprang perawat memanggil Midorima di ruangannya.

Akashi menatap wajah Mitsuki lama. Tangan kanannya mengusap kening Mitsuki lembut. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam tangan kiri Mitsuki erat. Pria itu tersenyum. Mitsuki yang telah membuka matanya membalas tatapan hangat Akashi dengan matanya yang masih sayu.

Tak lama, Midorima datang. Midorima beserta para perawat segera melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap Mitsuki. Bersamaan dengan itu, _otou-san_ serta kedua _aneki_ Mitsuki datang. Akashi menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hotaru, Akashi?" tanya _otou-san_ Mitsuki.

"Dia baru saja siuman. Para medis sedang memeriksa keadaannya." Jawab Akashi.

Terlihat keluarga Mitsuki menghembuskan napas lega. Mereka tersenyum bahagia mendengar kabar baik tersebut. Akashi mengajak mereka untuk duduk di ruang tunggu sambil menunggu para medis menyelesaikan pemeriksaan mereka.

 _Aneki_ tertua Mitsuki duduk di sebelah Akashi. Dia melihat wajah lelah Akashi. Terlihat dari pelupuk matanya kalau Akashi sama sekali tidak istirahat.

"Akashi-san, apa kau terjaga semalaman?" tanya pemuda yang memakai seragam sebuah stasiun televisi swasta Jepang.

"Ah.. ya.. begitulah." Jawab Akashi, "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Hotaru."

"Ah, _souka_." _Aneki_ tertua Mitsuki mengangguk mengerti. Seluruh keluarga Mitsuki tahu bahwa Akashi pernah menjadi salah satu saksi mata ketika kecelakaan lalu lintas Miyuki dan orang yang berada di samping Miyuki ketika menghembuskan napas terakhir. Mereka pasti mengerti bagaimana perasaan Akashi jika hal itu terulang lagi.

Midorima keluar dari ruang ICU. Keluarga Mitsuki dan Akashi langsung menghampiri pria bersurai hijau itu.

"Oh, _arigatou gozaimasu_ anda sudah datang, Mitsuki Makoto-san." kata Midorima, "Kami bersyukur Mitsuki Hotaru-san memiliki kekuatan dan semangat untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Dia sudah tidka memerlukan _ventilator_ dan alat pendeteksi denyut nadi, jadi kami sudah melepasnya. Tapi kami masih memasangkan _infuse_ padanya sampai keadaannya benar-benar pulih." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

" _Hontou ni yokatta_! _Arigatou gozaimasu_ sudah merawat Hotaru, _sensei_." Ucap _otou-san_ Mitsuki dengan penuh rasa hormat dan terima kasih.

" _Iie, iie_ , ini bukan karena saya. Tapi karena _Kami-sama d_ an putri anda maka Hotaru-san dapat siuman. Saya hanya bisa membantunya saja." Midorima merendahkan diri, "Anda sudah boleh melihat Hotaru-san. Saya yakin, dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan anda."

" _Hai_ …"

.

.

"Lulus SMA, aku akan kuliah di Inggris."

.

"Mitsuki-san sibuk sekali, ya."

.

"Biarkan aku yang terbang menemuimu."

.

"Kamu tidak berubah ya, Hotaru."

.

.

 _To Be Continue…_

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

 _ **hannamoru27**_ : _ahhhh jadi maluu heheh gomen author san saya demen banget ni genre yg hurt-hurt gimana gitu apalagi ini akashi loh ... saya malu hahaha ketauan orang baper, author san apakah dirimu sama baper ? ff nya itu bikin nyesek hotaru kasian dirimu nak  
eh tar dulu bukanya Mitsuki Makoto itu pacarnya akashi yg meninggal apa bikan ya saya lupa  
author san terus berkarya ya saya suka segi penulisannya semangat yaaaas yuhuu gomen Reviewnya kepanjangan_

Nah, ini dia permasalahannya, aku bukan orang yang baperan. Tapi aku bisa ngebayangin gimana rasa sakitnya perasaan si hotaru. Mitsuki Makoto itu ayahnya Mitsuki Hotaru. Dulu namanya Chiharu Makoto. Tapi ganti marga setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Kalau Chiharu Mitsuki itu baru doinya si Akashi waktu SMA. Begitoh… wkwk woles woles, aku juga bales komennya panjang XD

 _ **bandung girl**_ : _neeext! demoo :3 aku masih bingung mitsuki teh marganya apa nama kecilnya? :3 dan ada hubungan darahkah antara akashi-sam dengannya? :v wkwk gomen banyak nanya :*/muah peluk cium dari bandung\_

Aw aw aw author dicium (/-\\) jadi malo wkwkwk…. Mitsuki itu nama marga atuh. Memang nggak ada yang nama marganya Mitsuki, tapi aku jadiin marga wehehehe… Akashi nggak punya hubungan darah sama Mitsuki kok.

 _-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-_

Yaah.. hallo minna-san!

Aku nggak bisa panjang-panjang bicaranya. Jadi lanjut saja ya, karena di ms. Word sudah mencapai page 20 =_=

Arigatou gozaimasu sudah membaca, meriview dan memfollow ff ini. aku sengaja mempercepat pembuatan dan mempublish chapter 4 karena minggu depan aku akan sangat sibuk hingga di hari libur. Jadi, untuk chapter 5, mohon kesabarannya ya ^^

Ok, sampai jumpa lagi~


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kou Patisserie**_

 _Original character : Kiseki no Sedai and Kuroko Tetsuya by Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _All OCs by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

 _Original story by Kohikaru (Evilyoung)_

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

Kita berpisah di sini, dan kita berjanji untuk bertemu di sini juga.

-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-

Hari-hari kritis Mitsuki berlalu begitu saja, seperti hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Gadis bersurai ungu kebiruan itu kembali menjalani kesehariannya dengan semangat. Dia juga sudah mulai kembali bekerja paruh waktu di _Kou Patisserie_. Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Mitsuki, Takahashi dan Aoi beristirahat di dapur bersama-sama sembari menikmati _parfait_ yang dibuat oleh Takahashi.

" _Itadakimasu_!" seru Aoi dan Mitsuki bersamaan. Lalu, mereka menikmati suap demi suap _parfait_ yang sungguh menggiurkan itu.

"Hmmm! Enaaaak!" komentar Aoi.

" _Hontou_?" tanya Takahashi yang segera duduk di samping kedua gadis itu. Aoi mengacungkan ibu jari tangan kirinya penuh semangat pada Takahashi.

"Takahashi- _senpai_ membuat es krim sendiri?" tanya Mitsuki.

" _Hai. Doushita_?" tanya takahashi balik.

"Rasa es krimnya beda. _Senpai_ memberikan es krim rasa teh hijau, tapi ada rasa _mint_ dan ada butiran-butiran cokelat di dalam es krimnya. Ini Enak." Jawab Mitsuki.

"Yah, aku memang sengaja membuat es krim seperti itu. Kalian yang mencoba pertama kali, jadi pendapat kalian membantuku untuk membuat inovasi yang lainnya." Sahut Takahashi sambil tersenyum.

"Ini sudah bisa dimasukkan dalam daftar menu, Takahashi _-senpai_!" seru Aoi.

"Aku akan minta persetujuan _otou-san_ dulu." Kata Takahashi. Lalu, pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu memandangi Mitsuki yang sibuk sendiri –makan _parfait–_

"Mitsuki." Panggil Takahashi.

"Hm?" sahut Mitsuki bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu sudah kelas tiga, bukan? Kenapa kamu tidak minta cuti? Apa tidak masalah jika waktumu habis di sini?" tanya Takahashi.

" _Ah, souka_! Mitsuki-san juga baru saja sembuh, kan? Lebih baik fokus pada sekolah dulu saja. Biar sepulang sekolah bisa istirahat dulu." Sambung Aoi.

"Aku sudah ada rencana untuk mengambil cuti. Tapi, aku berpikir ulang. Lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama kalian semua di sini sebelum aku menghadapi ujian." Jawab Mitsuki.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan belajarmu?" Takahashi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan fokus di musim dingin. Masih ada waktu 3 minggu sebelum musim dingin tiba. Lagipula, aku tidak mau terlalu stress belajar." Mitsuki kembali memainkan sendoknya di dalam gelas _parfait_ nya.

"Ah, Takahashi-senpai juga… bagaimana dengan kuliahnya?" tanya Aoi.

"Eeh?" kaget Takahashi, " _Aa_ … biasa saja. Aku sudah terbiasa masak, jadi selama kuliah aku seperti sedang berada di sini."

"Memasak sudah menjadi hobi dan pekerjaan Takahashi- _senpai_ sih, ya. Jadi tidak sulit untuk melakukannya." Ujar Aoi.

"Tidak juga. Ada banyak jenis makanan dari berbagai Negara yang belum pernah aku buat. Jadi itu menjadi salah satu tantangan yang cukup menyenangkan dan meneganggan, karena taruhannya adalah nilai." Bantah Takahashi.

"Waah…" sahut Aoi, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Mitsuki-san? Setelah lulus mau kuliah di mana?" tanya Aoi penasaran.

"Lulus SMA, aku akan kuliah di Inggris." Jawab Mitsuki penuh percaya diri dan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"HEEEH?!" kaget Aoi dan Takahashi bersamaan.

" _Do-Doushita no_?" bingung Mitsuki.

"Kau bercanda 'kan, Mitsuki?" tanya Takahashi tidak percaya.

"Mitsuki-san serius? Inggris… berarti Mitsuki-san harus pergi dari Jepang, dong?!" lanjut Aoi.

" _Hai_. Tentu saja aku harus pergi. Di sana ada sekolah _design_ yang sangat bagus. Jadi aku putuskan untuk bersekolah di sana, karena aku merasa cocok di bidang _design_." Jawab Mitsuki.

"Kamu sudah minta izin pada orang tuamu?"

"Sudah. Tadinya _otou-san_ tidak memperbolehkanku kuliah di luar negeri. Tapi, akhirnya _otou-san_ mengizinkanku setelah mendengar kabar bahwa _aneki_ pertamaku dipindah tugaskan ke Inggris untuk 4 tahun. Jadi aku bisa tinggal bersamanya di sana."

"Apa Mitsuki-san mengikuti ujian di sana? Kalau tidak bisa masuk di sana bagaimana?"

"Hush, Aoi jangan bilang seperti itu." Takahashi melihat pada Aoi.

" _Aa.. gomen ne_.."

" _Daijoubu_. Sekolahku sudah mempersiapkan berkas-berkas data dan nilaiku dari semester 1. Aku juga sudah didaftarkan beasiswa di sana. Jadi aku hanya perlu mengikuti tes-nya dengan baik."

"Lalu, kau akan meninggalkannya di sini?" tanya Takahashi dengan tatapan dalam.

Mitsuki terdiam sejenak. Gadis itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu dia tersenyum kecut.

"Aku selalu merepotkannya. Makanya agar aku tidak melakukan itu lagi, aku harus pergi jauh darinya. Aku harus bisa menjadi orang yang berguna dan tidak merepotkan orang lain lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus bertemu dangannya dan dengan kalian 5 tahun lagi ketika aku sudah menjadi orang yang sukses." Tekad Mitsuki.

Takahashi menghembuskan napasnya panjang, " _Souka_. Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku akan mendoakanmu di sini, agar cita-citamu terwujud."

"Aku juga akan berdoa untukmu, Mitsuki-san!" seru Aoi.

" _Arigatou na, minna_." Ucap Mitsuki.

" _Demo na_ …." Aoi bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Mitsuki-san! Huaaaaaaa!" gadis cantik itu langsung memeluk Mitsuki dengan erat. Yang dipelukpun hanya mengusap punggung Aoi pelan.

Mitsuki sudah memikirkan hal tersebut jauh-jauh hari. Sebelumnya, dia hanya berpikir untuk kuliah di Kyoto, tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Tapi, melihat dirinya lebh menonjol di IPA dan Seni, dengan berbagai pertimbangan akhirnya dia memilih jalur hobinya. Walaupun presentasenya memasuki universitas di Inggris cukup kecil, dia terus berusaha agar jalannya terbuka.

Apakah Akashi tahu hal ini? Jujur saja, Akashi tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rencana kuliah luar negeri Mitsuki. Jika dia tahu hal ini, besar kemungkinan Akashi tidak setuju dengan pilihan Mitsuki. Kenapa demikian? Karena Akashi sendiri sudah memikirkan jalan lain untuk Mitsuki.

Bicara tentang Akashi, Mitsuki sudah merencanakan tantang perpisahan mereka. Mulai dari tanggal, waktu dan tempat sudah ada di dalam pikiran Mitsuki. Tinggal hanya menunggu saja.

3 minggu dihabiskan Mitsuki bersama teman-teman kerjanya. Tentu saja saat musim dingin tiba, Mitsuki telah sibuk dengan pelajarannya. Dari pagi hingga sore, dia berada di sekolah. Sepulang sekolah dia pergi ke tempat bimbingan belajar bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya. Sesampainya di rumah, dia makan malam dan tidur hingga jam 3 subuh. Setelah itu, dia kembali belajar dan berkemas untuk pergi ke sekolah lagi. Kegiatannya seperti itu berulang-ulang selama 3 bulan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin belajar seperti Mitsuki sangatlah melelahkan. Apalagi dia hanya tidur paling lama 5 jam saja. Ada beberapa yang mengejar materi jauh-jauh hari. Apa Mitsuki tipe orang yang belajar beberapa saat sebelum ujian? Tidak juga, gadis itu sudah belajar dengan baik dan rajin selama hidupnya. Hanya saja, dia lebih banyak belajar sendiri dibandingkan pergi ke bimbingan belajar seperti yang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Barulah jika dia merasa butuh pemahaman lebih, dia akan ikut teman-temannya pergi ke sana.

Mitsuki juga membatasi berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang menurutnya mengganggu aktivitas belajarnya. Seperti Akashi? Yup, betul. Bahkan Mitsuki menegaskan pada Akashi agar Akashi tidak menghubunginya selama 4 bulan tersebut. Mungkin, berat rasanya tidak berhubungan dengan orang yang dicintai begitu lama. Tapi jika itu demi masa depan, kenapa tidak? Begitu yang dipikirkan Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki-san sibuk sekali ya." Ujar Aoi ketika melihat Mitsuki keluar dari stasiun kereta bawah tanah bersama teman-teman sekolah Mitsuki.

"Hem? Dulu aku juga seperti itu. Tapi Mitsuki melakukannya dengan perencanaan yang rapi." Sahut Takahashi.

"Ah, Takahashi- _senpai_ , Mitsuki-san melihat ke kita!" seru Aoi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Mitsuki yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Takahashi menoleh pada gadis bersurai ungu kebiruan itu. Dia hanya tersenyum memandangi wajah Mitsuki yang tampak ceria, walaupun sebenarnya gadis itu sangat lelah,

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Mitsuki telah menyelesaikan ujian akhir sekolahnya di tingkat SMA. Upacara kelulusan baru saja selesai. _Otou-san_ dan _aneki_ kembarnya menghadiri upacara kelulusannya itu. Dia dan sahabat-sahabatnya berfoto bersama, merayakan kelulusan mereka. Bahkan ada pula teman-teman satu angkatannya yang langsung pergi makan-makan atau karaoke atau mencoret-coret papan tulis di kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Hotaru, kamu sudah menghubungi Akashi-san?" tanya _aneki_ pertama Mitsuki.

" _Aa…_ aku belum sempat melakukannya." Jawab Mitsuki.

"Lebih baik kamu segera menghubunginya. Besok kita sudah berangkat ke Inggris. Tidak enak rasanya jika tidak berpamitan dengan Akashi-san." ucap _aneki_ pertama Mitsuki.

" _Hai_." Sahut Mitsuki. Gadis itu segera mengetik sesuatu dan dikirim ke Akashi.

-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-

Mitsuki melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pagar kayu pendek yang membatasi sebuah jalan berumput dengan danau buatan yang di atasnya ada beberapa ekor angsa yang sedang berenang di sana. Dia memandangi pemandangan yang jarang ditemui olehnya itu. Walaupun tidak begitu ramai, tempat itu tetap nyaman dan hangat.

Dihentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah pohon sakura yang begitu besar. Mitsuki tak melepaskan pandangannya dari pohon tersebut yang bunganya telah mekar tidak di waktu umumnya. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, membuat beberapa kelopak bunga hanyut terbawa angin. Suasanya tersebut membuat gadis tersebut terhanyut dalam berbagai memorinya selama beberapa tahun ke belakang.

 _Kenapa manusia harus jatuh cinta?_

 _Setelah 10 tahun lamanya, aku baru berpikir tentang hal ini. Semenjak pertemuan yang tidak sengaja waktu itu, ada sejuta perasaan yang membuatku tertarik padanya._

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menepuk pundak kanan Mitsuki, membuat gadis itu menoleh padanya.

"Sudah lama?" tanya pria bersurai _crimson_ itu.

Mitsuki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku baru sampai."

" _Oh souka, yokatta_." Sahut Akashi.

"Apa kita akan jalan sekarang?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Tentu."

 _Selama ini, aku banyak sekali berbohong padanya._

 _ **~FLASHBACK~**_

"Akashi-san belum pulang?" tanya Mitsuki yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti. Dia berjalan mendekati pria bersurai _crimson_ yang sedang membaca sebuah buku di dekat dinding kaca.

"Kamu sendiri?" tanya Akashi-san balik.

"Aku masih menunggu _Otou-san_ menjemputku." Jawab Mitsuki.

" _Souka_. Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu sebentar." Ujar Akashi yang kembali fokus pada bahan bacaannya.

"Eeh? _Daijoubu_. Manager-san masih di sini. Akashi-san pulang duluan saja." Namun, perkataan Mitsuki tidak dihiraukan oleh Akashi. Gadis itu hanya menghela napas panjang.

Saat itu, Mitsuki baru saja bekerja di _Kou Patisserie_. Dia tahu dari para karyawan lainnya kalau Akashi diincar oleh banyak wanita. Maka dari itu, Mitsuki mencoba untuk tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari sang CEO Akashi Corp. itu.

" _Ano…_ bukankah tadi Akashi-san bersama seseorang?" tanya Mitsuki memulai pembicaraan mereka. Gadis itu duduk berseberangan dengan Akashi.

"Dia sudah pulang bersamateman kantorku yang lain." Jawab Akashi dingin.

"Ohh… _sou desu ka_ …" sahut Mitsuki pelan.

"Bagaimana dengamu? Bukankah tadi kamu kemari dengan pacarmu?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

" _I-iie!_ Utsumi bukan pacarku." Bantah Mitsuki dengan wajah terkejut.

"Bukankah kamu pernah bilang kamu sedang dekat dengan seseorang? Aku pikir sekarang kamu sudah berpacaran dengannya."

" _Chigau_.. "

"Lalu, apa ada perkembangan?"

"Ah.. tidak sama sekali. Aku sudah menyerah, Akashi-san."

Akashi menoleh pada Mitsuki yang ada di samping kanannya, " _Nande_?"

"Soalnya, berat sekali. Dia begitu keren dan mempunyai banyak penggemar. Dia juga pintar dan jago olahraga. Jika dibandingkan denganku, pasti jauh sekali. Dari pada aku harus _stuck_ pada satu orang yang tidka mungkin aku gapai, lebih baik aku mencari yang lain." Jelas Mitsuki.

"Kamu tidak berniat untuk coba menyampaikan perasaanmu padanya?"

Mitsuki menggeleng, "Aku sudah pasti ditolak olehnya. Lagi pula, aku sudha menemukan orang yang cocok denganku."

"Hem…"

 _ **~FLASHBACK END~**_

"Akashi-san sedang senggang ya?" tanya Mitsuki.

" _Aa_.. Ini juga hari Jumat, makanya aku pulang lebih awal dari biasanya." Jawab Akashi.

Kedua orang tersebut berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalan di samping pagar kayu yang pendek.

" _Ne_ , Akashi-san masih belum ingin menikah? Mau sampai kapan Akashi-san sendiri? Aku kan ingin melihat anak Akashi-san." ucap Mitsuki tiba-tiba. Saat ini, Mitsuki tidak peduli lagi dia harus bicara seperti apa dengan Akashi. Dia hanya ingin menikmati waktu-waktu terakhirnya bersama pria tersebut di Negara kelahirannya itu.

"Bukankah kamu sudah pernah bertanya tentang hal ini?" tanya Akashi balik.

"Habisnya, Akashi-san sudah tua. Kasihan nanti kalau sudah punya anak, anak-anak Akashi-san yang masih kecil harus mengurusi Akashi-san yang sudah reot." Kata Mitsuki blak-blakan.

" _Ne_ , kamu terlalu asal, Hotaru." Akashi mencubit pipi kanan Mitsuki. Gadis itu hanya terkekeh.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang datang padaku." Ujar Akashi.

"Tidak boleh begitu Akashi-san. Akashi-san harus mencari orang tersebut. Jangan menunggu kedatangannya."

"Jika aku mencari orang itu, dia malah pergi menjauh. Jalan yang lebih baik adalah menunggunya datang padaku."

"Benar juga…" kata Mitsuki pelan.

Mereka berdua berhenti di dekat sepasang angsa putih yang sedang mengapung di atas air. Mitsuki menghampiri pagar kayu untuk melihat kedua angsa tersebut lebih dekat. Akashi hanya mengikuti gadis itu.

"Aku dengar dari _otou-san_ kalau Akashi-san dan Miyuki- _obaa-san_ setiap tahun datang kemari. Lalu, semenjak kecelakaan, Akashi-san berhenti datang kemari. Aku yakin, pasti banyak kenangan bersamanya di sini." Gumam Mitsuki yang terdengar oleh Akashi.

" _Demo, yokatta,_ Akashi-san tidak meolak untuk datang kemari." Mitsuki menoleh pada Akashi dan tersenyum tulus.

Akashi hanya memandangi wajah gadis itu. Entah kenapa, dia tampak tak bergeming ketika melihat senyum Mitsuki padanya. Mitsuki yang sadar akan hal itu langsung menghapus senyum tulusnya dari wajahnya.

"Akashi-san _doushita no?_ " tanya Mitsuki khawatir.

Akahsi tersenyum, "Kamu selalu mengatakan hal yang sudah berlalu. Mengingatkanku kalau aku sudah bukan anak berumur 17 tahun yang tidak bisa lepas dari cinta lamanya. Aku baru sadar, waktu berjalan begitu cepat, _ne_."

"Apa kamu tahu, Hotaru? Semenjak Miyuki tiada, aku berpikir kebahagiaanku sudah hilang setengahnya. _Demo_ , kamu memberiku kekuatan untuk terus menempuh hidup ini dengan semangat. Kamu membantuku bangkit dari keterpurukan atas perginya Miyuki. _Doumo arigatou_ , Hotaru!"

Mitsuki sedikit melebarkan kedua matanya setelah mendengar perkataan Akashi. Dia menatap kedua manik _crimson_ yang begitu indah itu, "Aku juga berterima kasih pada Akash-san. aku sudah banyak merepotkan Akashi-san. bahkan Akashi-san begitu sabar dengan sikapku yang terkadang mungkin kekanakkan atau tidak bisa dimengerti. Aku juga banyak belajar dari Akashi-san."

"Kamu suka tempat ini?" tanya Akashi.

Mitsuki mengangguk, " _Suki desu_."

"Kalau begitu, apa kamu mau berjanji padaku, kita akan bertemu lagi di sini setelah kamu lulus kuliah?" pinta Akashi sambil mengulurkan jari hadapan Mitsuki.

" _Hai_!" jawab Mitsuki sambiil mengaitkan kelingking tangan kanannya dengan kelingking tangan kanan Akashi.

Mereka kembali menikmati suasana di tempat itu. Dengan perbincangan ringan dan sedikit canda tawa, mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di bawah pohon sakura. Langit telah berwarna jingga, mengharuskan mereka –lebih tepatnya Akashi mengantar Mitsuki– kembali ke rumah. Selama berjalan menuju parkiran, Mitsuki membuntuti Akashi.

Tiba-tiba saja, gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan meanggil naka pria yang berjalan lebih dulu darinya.

"Akashi Seijuurou-san!" panggil Mitsuki dengan tegas.

Akashi menoleh pada Mitsuki , " _Doushita,_ Hotaru?" tanya Akashi sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Mitsuki.

 _Jika Aku menyatakan kembali perasaanku, apakah boleh?_

"Akashi-san _daisuki_!" seru Mitsuki dengan pandangan tertuju pada kedua mata Akashi.

Terlihat Aksashi terdiam dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

 _Pernyataan cintaku yang pertama, terjadi begitu saja saat situasi dan kondisi tidak mendukung. Aku yakin, pasti Akashi-san hanya bisa berpikir bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak salah paham dengannya. Tapi sekarang, apakah aku dapat menerima jawabnya?_

Akashi tersenyum hangat. Dielusnya pipi kanan Mitsuki lembut. Mitsuki yang menunggu Akashi mengucapkan kata-kata, menahan napasnya dan mencoba agar Akashi tidak merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

"Biarkan aku yang terbang menemuimu." Ucap Akashi.

"Eh?" bingung Mitsuki.

"Kamu akan pergi ke Inggris, bukan?"

"Bagaimana Akashi-san bisa tahu?"

Akashi terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejut Mitsuki yang menurutnya lucu itu, "Aku punya mata-mata di keluargamu, lho."

"Heeee…."

 _Kenapa Akashi-san tidak menyahut pernyataanku? Apakah aku ditolak? Ah… benar. Walau sebaik apapun Akashi-san padaku, dia hanya menganggapku seorang gadis kecil. Mungkin aku memang terlalu berharap Akashi-san dapat membalas perasaanku. Bodohnya aku._

"Hotaru, aku ingin memberikan hadiah atas kelulusan masa SMA-mu." Kata Akashi.

"Hadiah? Apa itu?" tanya Mitsuki yang menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

"Tutup matamu dulu."

"Kenapa harus tutup mata?"

"Sudah, lakukan saja." Kata Akahsi yang terdengar seperti memerintah. Mau tak mau, Mitsuki pun menurutinya.

Akahsi tersenyum. Mitsuki yang hanya diam menunggu Akashi menyuruhnya membuka matanya. Tapi, sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir Mitsuki. Seketika Mitsuki membuka kedua matanya tanpa aba-aba dari Akashi. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika sadar Akashi telah menciumnya.

Pria bersurai _crimson_ itu menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Mitsuki. Lalu, dia mengecup kening Mitsuki. Setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Mitsuki, Akashi tersenyum tulus pada gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Hotaru." Perkataan Akashi di telinga Mitsuki bagaikan badai. Mitsuki tidak sanggup menatap wajah Akashi. Bahkan wajah gadis itu memerah karena malu. Ciuman yang Akashi berikan sungguh ampuh membungkam Mitsuki.

.

.

.

-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-

4 tahun kemudian….

"Hotaru, kamu sudah bereskan pakaianmu?" terdengar suara _aneki_ pertama Mitsuki dari luar kamar Mitsuki.

" _Hai_!" sahut gadis bersurai ungu kebiruan panjang setengah punggungnya. Dia membawa semua barang bawaannya keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah itu, dia memakai sepatu ketsnya.

"Tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, 'kan?" tanya _aneki_ pertama Mitsuki lagi. Mitsuki hanya menggeleng sebagai sebuah jawaban.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Mitsuki yang telah selesai memakai sepatu dan tas ranselnya.

"Kita hampir telat. _Nii-san_ sudah memesan _taxi_. Jadi kita bisa sampai lebih cepat." Ujar _aneki_ pertama Mitsuki.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari rumah sementara mereka dan mengunci pintunya. Setelah memberikan kunci pada sang pemilik rumah, mereka memasuki _taxi_ yang sudah dipesan _aneki_ pertama Mitsuki. Mereka pergi ke bandara.

" _Ne, ne_! Mitsuki-san kembali kemari. Dia berangkat malam ini." ucap Aoi semangat.

"Waah! _Hontou_? Kita harus menyambutnya seperti apa?" sahut Ichinose.

"Aku akan menyuruhnya _cross-dresser_!" seru Shimamura.

"Shima-kun, hentikanlah hobi anehmu itu." Ucap Saka.

"Jangan mempermalukan aku, Shimamura-kun." Celetuk Aono.

"Heeee!"

"Kita buat pesta kecil saja." Ide Hakurei.

"Ah, benar! Pasti Mitsuki-chan lelah menempuh perjalanan yang begitu jauh, kita buat acara yang memunculkan kekeluargaan kita semua." Sahut Yoshioka.

"Itu ide yang bagus." Sahut Sakurai setuju. Semuanya pun mengangguk.

Mungkin 4 tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama bagi Mitsuki. Tapi, menurut para karyawan lama _Kou Patisserie_ , itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Apalagi bagi takahashi yang harus kehilangan asistennya. Yaa.. walaupun ada penggantinya, tapi pasti berbeda dengan Mitsuki.

Ada yang penasaran dengan Akashi? Hem… pasti ada yang bertanya-tanya. Akashi ikut pesta, tidak? Atau Akashi menyambut kedatangan Mitsuki di bandara? Apakah pertanyaanny itu harus dijawab? Jawabannya.. Akashi sedang ada di luar negeri juga!

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Akashi diharuskan menghadiri seminar di Korea Selatan. Dekat sih, tapi tetap saja belum tentu Akashi bisa datang menyambut Mitsuki. Benar, 'kan?

Beberapa jam kemudian, Mitsuki dan _aneki_ pertamanya telah sampai di Kyoto. _Otou-san_ serta _aneki_ kedua Mitsuki menyambut kedatangan mereka. Mitsuki dan _aneki_ pertamanya memeluk _otou-san_ mereka dengan begitu erat.

"Anak _otou-san_ sudah tiba dengan selamat. _Arigatou gozaimasu, Kami-sama_!" ucap _otou-san_ Mitsuki.

"Otou-san, _genki desu ka?_ " tanya Mitsuki setelah melepas pelukannya.

" _Genki desu_." Sahut _otou-san_ Mitsuki.

"Kita kembali ke rumah, yuk." Ajak _aneki_ kedua Mitsuki. Mereka akhirnya kembali ke rumah dengan mobil.

"Hotaru, nanti sore kamu bisa ke tempat kerja paruh waktumu dulu. Katanya mereka membuat acara kecil-kecilan untukmu." Kata _aneki_ kedua Mitsuki, "Ah, Akashi-san tidak bisa datang ke sana. Dia ada di Korea Selatan, sekarang."

"Oh _souka. Arigatou_." Sahut Mitsuki.

Tapi, sore itu Mitsuki tidak langsung pergi ke _Kou Patisserie_. Gadis berumur 21 tahun itu mampir dulu ke sebuah taman untuk melihat para angsa yang sedang sibuk mengapung di danau buatan. Mitsuki kembali memandangi pohon sakura yang sekarang memang tidak bermekaran. Tapi, langit yang jingga dengan angin yang sepoi-sepoi mengingatkannya akan suasana 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak kemari." Gumam Mitsuki.

"Ya itu benar." Sahut seseorang dari belakang. Mitsuki menoleh ke asal suara yang tidak asing di telinganya.

"Bagaimana…." Pertanyaan Mitsuki terhenti. Dia bingung mau bicara apa.

" _Okaeri,_ Hotaru." Ucap pria berumur 38 tahun dengan lembut dan tersenyum pada Mitsuki.

Jika bisa dibayangkan, bayangkan saja wajah Mitsuki yang sedang menahan tangis, tapi dia juga tersenyum bahagia. Tanpa membalas sepatah kata pun, Mitsuki langsung memeluk erat Akashi.

"Kamu tidka berubah ya, Hotaru." Kata Akashi membalas pelukan Mitsuki, "Kamu masih Mitsuki Hotaru yang aku cintai."

" _Tadaima,_ Akashi-san!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **The End**_

-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-

 _ **hannamoru27 :**_ _huft… akhirnya sadar juga huhuhu … oh ya itu ayahnya toh saya kira dia pacar Akashi yg kemaren wkwkwkwk soalnya makoto kayak nama cewe hemmmm … chp ini akashi galau hueee tp itu balesan buat km nak hahha #puas lanjut ya author san saya suka ff nyaaaaaaaa hahah review sekalian curhat hihihi_

iyaaa itu ayahnya wkwk woh parah Akashi diketawain ckck /panggil akashi/ huwaaaaaaa! Makasih banyak hanna udah mau baca ff nggak jelas ini -_- /kasih flying kiss/

-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-

Minna~ arigatou gozaimasu sudah setia membaca serta menunggu ff ini. duuh maafkan author yang suka lama banget ngupdetnya. Biasalah. Kesibukan mencari ilmu jadi begini deh /halah

Jujur, aku tidak begitu yakin ff ini akan dibaca sama orang lain atau tidak. Tapi karena adanya tekad untuk membuat dan menyelesaikan ff ini, maka berakhirlah ff yang cukup menguras pikiran. Yaa mungkin chapter terakhir ini tidak greged. Tapi.. semoga endingnya hampir sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan oleh reader sekalian. Aamiin !

Mungkin nggak banyak yang aku ucapkan. Hanya salam hangat yang bisa aku berikah di akhir.

Semoga kita bertemu di ff selanjutnya, minna!

Arigatou gozaimasu!

Matta ne~! :D


End file.
